Growing into your own
by Plasma Assassin
Summary: The end of the Cell Saga ended much differently. Leading to a Gohan left on Earth without any of the Z-fighters. Said Z-fighters exploring the universe in search of Freeza and some allies. And new and dangerous foes on the horizon. How will poor Gohan deal with it all? (Goes into DBS and features original arcs)
1. The end of Perfect Cell

Gohan stood, still reeling from the sudden death of both his father and the worst enemy he had ever faced, Cell. His hair had returned to the pale blonde shade of his Perfected Super Saiyan. Feeling the familiar, rough, clawed hand of Piccolo on his shoulder he looked up and smiled sadly as Piccolo squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.

"It's not so bad kid. Your father can be revived. And you've learned your lesson now haven't you?"

"Y-yea….T-that was so stupid of me….I could have avoided all this…" Gohan said dejectedly as he looked down at where his father and Cell had just disappeared from, the dust only now settling down.

Gohan only had a second to register the sudden appearance of a _massive_ power-level to his right. On Instinct he threw himself back while shoving Piccolo, reflex kicking him into his active-Super Saiyan state as he did this. Allowing him to be the only one to react properly in time. Too fast for him to follow, at least as a SSJ, a beam of light blinded him momentarily as he slid back over the dirt. Coming to a quick stop and blinking a few times to re-adjust his vision. His gaze panned over his friends and he froze. His green eyes widened in shock and horror.

Before him were the collapsing bodies of all six of his friends and comrades. Oh-so familiar holes punched clean through all of them and oozing blood at alarming rates. Those beams had been modified versions of Freeza's death beams. But Freeza and everyone from his family was dead. So the only way someone could have used that move is-

Gohan whirled around, swinging his fist in midair and creating a strong gust of wind that rushed around him. Whipping away all the dust and allowing him to see the body attached to the overwhelming power signature exactly as he realized who the power belonged to.

"_Cell!_"

The bio-android clicked his tongue in annoyance and lowered his hand from where it had just been pointing towards him and his dying friends.

"A shame. I thought I aimed directly at you. But you can't fault me. With power as large as mine yours just aren't special enough to be told apart~"

"First Android Sixteen. Then my father. And now my friends." The pre-teen's power began to increase as he clenched his fists by his side "YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!"

In an explosion of dust and debris, which was blown away from Cell's incredible power, Gohan jumped states from regular Super Saiyan to an Ascended Super Saiyan. His dark green eyes glaring hatefully at Cell as his hair once again rose into multitudes of thin spikes, other than that one stubborn lock which dangled down his forehead. The ground cracked beneath his feet but he paid no heed to such a negligent factor. His entire being focused on the smirking villain through rage-tinted glasses.

"Cute, brat. But your power could never match up to _Perfection!_" Cell roared and his power rose to match Gohan's.

So focused on each other. Neither of them ever noticed five of the six bodies disappearing into particles of golden light which seemed unaffected by the intense, buffeting winds the two emitted through their roaring power spikes.

Gohan roared and surged forward. His fist meeting the palm of Cell's with a resonating bang.

**XXXxxxXXX**

**Other World**

Vegeta looked around in confusion. One moment he had been watching the world blur into darkness as he hit the floor and the next he was here. In this….strangely vibrant land with a _fucking huge_ tree nearby, casting a large blanket of shade over a grassy terrain. The warrior stood up and flexed his hand, realizing he was fully healed. The confusion was evident on his face as he scrunched his eyebrows and forehead.

Multiple groans behind him caught his attention and made him whirl around, prepared for a fight. Instead, all he was met with was the forms of Yamcha, Krillin, Tien-Shinhan, and Piccolo as they all got to their feet.

"What is this? Where are we?" Vegeta asked heatedly, looking around before a familiar person entered his vision.

"Heya Vegeta!" Goku greeted with a cheeky grin.

"Kakarot!?" His exclamation caught the attention of the rest of the Z-fighters "What are you doing here? Wait. Where _is_ here?"

"The Other World! You know, the place you go when you die" They all froze, their eyes wide in shock.

"We're dead? Wait. Where is this? I never saw this last time" Krillin asked in confusion, looking around.

"So fast…. I couldn't even avoid it…" Tien mumbled, staring at his fists which he angrily clenched at the fleeting memory of his second death.

"Gohan….Wait! Gohan isn't here! Does that mean he survived?" Piccolo asked while looking around, hoping to not find his young student among them.

"Son Gohan is still alive. Of that, you don't need to worry. Though his opponent is quite troublesome." A short figure stepped out from behind Goku.

Said figure had a spiky white mohawk and pink skin, yellow orb earrings hanging from his spiked ears. He wore fairly regal looking robes that just looked expensive and mystical.

"And _who_ exactly are you?" Vegeta asked skeptically.

"He's the Supreme Kai! He's like the boss of King Kai!" Goku interjected cheerfully, getting a side-eye and raised an eyebrow from said Kai.

"Indeed I am. I'm the leader of all the Kai's. Essentially a true God of Creation" Shin said with a polite smile and tone.

"Woah…that's so cool!" Krillin and Yamcha said as they bounced up.

"Not to be rude. But why are we here?" Tien asked, looking around at the lush land.

"Feels like a sacred place." Piccolo grunted.

"That's because it is. This is the home of the Supreme Kai's"

"There's more than one?" Yamcha asked in surprise.

"There…..used to be. Long ago there were five Supreme Kai's in total. But a great evil killed all but one. Luckily that evil was soon after defeated and sealed." Shin explained before shaking his head lightly "Nevermind that. I was discussing a…troubling, matter with the North Kai and your friend Goku here when he sensed all of you entering this dimension and asked I bring you here"

"Yeah! What's up with that! What killed you guys?" Goku asked his friends, his arms out and face twisted into confusion.

"Grrrrr" Vegeta grit his teeth and a vein in his forehead bulged ever-so-slightly at the fresh memory.

"Turns out your heroic sacrifice wasn't as successful as you thought. Gero created a nucleus which wouldn't be destroyed in his little kamikaze and he came back even stronger than before" Piccolo informed the Saiyan.

"Did you not hear me mention your sons opponent just moments prior?" Shin asked, polite amusement tinkling through his tone.

"I-i…W-wha" Goku stuttered as his eyes shrank in horror.

At that moment Vegeta noticed something, looking around in angry confusion but not finding ahead of lavender hair anywhere. Immensely confused and hopeful that maybe he had survived. Turning back to Shin, he opened his mouth to question him before a sudden **pressure** slammed down on everyone in the immediate vicinity.

Appearing in a shimmering beam of rainbow light was a tall effeminate man with blue skin, white hair which stood up high above his head, and violet eyes. The man in question held a long staff with a black orb surrounding by a blue ring floating above one end of the staff. Around his neck was also a floating blue ring resembling a large halo that fell from his head and got caught on his shoulders.

"O-oh. Hello Whis-Sama" Shin said respectfully while bowing, immediately catching everyone's attention while they tried to get their breath back.

"W-what gives? A-aren't you the boss? Who is this person?" Krillin asked in confusion.

"I am Whis. An Angel and attendant to Lord Beerus" Whis greeted them happily, the pressure disappearing as if it was never there as Whis seemed to understand his mistake.

"L-Lorrrrr- Lord Beerus?" Vegeta asked, eyes wide in fear as he began to break out into a cold sweat, being the only one other than Shin to recognize the name.

"The one and the same~" Whis replied cheerfully before turning to Goku "Would you be Son Goku? The one who defeated the Tyrant Freeza?"

"That'd be me!" Goku replied bouncing slightly and grinning in his infectious manner.

"That's good. I need your assistance with something" Goku raised his eyebrow and everyone looked between the two of them in confusion.

"Uhhhh. Sure? I'd be happy to help!"

"Oh that's good. You see, recently Freeza and some 'allies' of his somehow escaped from Hell and my sister from Universe 6 contacted me. They also somehow found their way into her universe from ours. Seeing as they were from our universe, her and their God of Destruction, Lord Champa, have stated that someone from our universe needs to clean up the mess before they wage Universal war~" Everyone stared at him with gaped jaws and bug eyes.

"H-Hey now- You're throwing a lot of new stuff at us so maybe just sl-" Yamcha tried to plead with his hands up before Whis continued, seemingly not hearing him.

"And seeing as Freeza escaped into their dimension with five allies. And they're all still dead. They will only allow six of you to enter, and if you're dead. And seeing as there's six of you right here. And you're the group that leads to Freeza's demise in the first place. What do you say?" Whis asked jovially.

"Hmmmmm. Well, the Earth will be fine with Gohan protecting it! I'm in, uhhhh Lord Whis sir?" Goku guesses with a sheepish smile and laugh.

"Excellent! Well, off you all go!" Suddenly all six of the Z-fighters began to feel an identical feeling, though only Vegeta and Piccolo realized what it was fast enough.

"Wait, what the hell are you do-" Before Vegeta could finish all of them disappeared in identical beams of light.

"Whis-sama. O-only Goku had agreed to go" Shin stammered with wide eyes.

"Ah yes. Unfortunately, I have my sister and Lord Champa grouching in my mind via telepathy so I merely went off what I managed to skim off a surface look and sent them all. After all they all seem to follow after Son Goku anyway" Whis said cheerfully with a regal smile.

"That's an….astute observation" Shin muttered with a sweatdrop.

"I thought so as well! Now if you excuse me I must be returning to check on Lord Beerus"

"W-wait Whis-sama there's recently been an issue and-"

"I'm sure you can work it out. You're an intelligent Kai. Toodaloo!" The Angel disappeared in another column of rainbow light and Shin was left to stew in his angst.

"Bojack and his crew have been released again…" He finished off his earlier sentence before hanging his head and sighing.

The pink skinned Kai took a deep breath and slapped both of his cheeks at once before shaking his head and looking up.

"Alright, Shin. You've managed to make it two millennia with the little training you got. You can do this. You've seen that strong individuals have been able to rise. _Someone_ should have been born by now that can defeat Bojack…..hopefully."

**XXXxxxXXX**

Cell smashed through three boulders before meeting the earth and skipping along its surface at high speed. During the flight of his third skip, he managed to regain control of his bearings and with a roar his aura surrounded him. Swelling slightly as he used it to suddenly shoot out of his skipping motion and high into the air. Feeling the almost even power-level of Gohan approaching at alarming speeds he sent out a shockwave of Ki to give himself a moment of reprieve. Feeling Gohan hesitate for just a few fractions of a second too long he wound up and struck his hand forward, stretching his arm to grab the tense arm of the eleven year old boy and reel him in while preparing a ball of energy in his other hand.

Gohan glared at the murderous monster as he was pulled in, managing to adjust the position of his body to dig his heels into the monster's abdomen. Of course he still took the brunt of the energy ball Cell had created, but he also managed to get a nasty hit in himself. Ignoring the pain as best he could, the pre-teen used his energy to stay still in midair even as he kicked off Cell's stomach. Twisting and spinning in the air before lashing out with a leg and sending the bio-android hurtling into the ground at ludicrous speeds. Creating a hole and cracking the earth for meters around the hole as the ground shook like an earthquake had hit.

With a furious growl, he shot down towards the hole of Cell he created, both his feet aiming towards the hole with murderous intent as he hurtled down. Disappearing into the hole all was still for a few fractions of a second before the ground shook violently once more and the hole grew larger and larger as the ground surrounding it cracked heavily and began to fall apart.

A green and purple figure shot out of the debris and skidded back along the dirt. Perfect Cell scowling furiously while leaking purple blood from his mouth, some of the liquid covering his teeth as he grit them and growled furiously.

"How…How can you dare to touch perfection!?" He screamed, swiping an arm to the side as Gohan also launched himself out of the hole and skidded back in the opposite direction to Cell.

"Did you not learn from me Cell? The power is going to your head..You'll end up making a mistake. Just like me…only yours will cost you your life" Gohan intoned gravely. His deep seafoam eyes glaring hatefully into Cell's.

"You think you can kill me? I'm immortal brat! Or did your fathers 'sacrifice' teach you nothing?~" Gohan grit his teeth together.

Cell lowered into a half-crouch and placed two fingers on his forehead. The pre-teen tensed, his senses exploding to life, expecting an instant-transmission. Instead met with a ball of energy beginning to form at the end of the bio-android's fingers as he grinned darkly at the halfling.

"Pop Quiz brat. Whose move is this?~" Gohan disappeared in a flicker of movement, Cell's eyes widening.

Before he could even think of firing the attack or even dissipating it to defend himself the pre-teen struck. A sickening snap sounding out as he broke both Cell's forearm and three of his ribs with a single kick. Putting a little more power into the kick to send him grinding back through the dirt uncontrollably. Cell growled and tried to dig his feet in and for roughly thirty meters all he managed to achieve was creating deeper trenches. Abandoning the Makankosappo in favor of healing his forearm he raised his left arm into the air while beginning to slow down.

Above his hand a disc of golden energy began to form only for an intense Ki blast to hit his hand, mangling the limb and causing the Destructo Disc to fizzle away as Cell roared in pain, finally grinding to a stop.

"How dare you." Gohan heaved violently as he spat the words out "You murdered all of my friends with a smile on your face. How dare you even_ try _to use their techniques!"

"They should be _thanking_ me brat! I can take their techniques. _All_ of their techniques, to an even greater level than they ever could!" Gohan roared and shot forward.

The two engaged in a lightning fast blitz of hand-to-hand combat. Gohan using his smaller size and a slightly larger energy pool to his advantage to pummel Cell. Every combo he pulls off fueling his rage and satisfaction and helping him to power through his pain and exhaustion.

Gohan skidded back a few meters and shot forward as Cell focused on trying to fix the elbow the young warrior had popped out of its socket. Coming to an instant stop in front of the bio-android. The Pre-Teen leaned back and snapped his right leg up, nailing Cell in the solar-plexus and launching him high into the sky with the sound of a gunshot. Spinning his risen leg behind him and planting it on the floor the half-Saiyan stood upright, bringing his arms together in front of him.

"Kaaaaaa-"

Snapping his limbs out and flaring his aura, Cell came to an abrupt stop in midair. Coughing up a little more purple blood while he began to try and gain his breath back.

"Meeeeee-"

From this height, and surrounded by his flaring aura, the words were barely a whisper on the wind but his inherited battle instincts screamed to him as he tried to identify them.

"Haaaaaa-"

Cell's eyes widened and he finally checked his Ki senses, realizing how much power Gohan was pooling into a rapidly growing energy ball.

"Meeeee-"

"You upstart little BRAT!" Cell roared as he realized what Gohan was trying to do, trying to mimic his pose and build up as much power as quickly as possible.

"HAAAAAAA!"

"HAAAAAAAAA!"

Both beams shots towards each other. But just from the perspective of even a regular human, one fact was made imminently clear. Gohan's beam was far stronger than Cell's. At nearly twice the diameter and heading towards Cell with a speed almost double that of his own beam the difference was made abundantly clear.

Both beams struck and whipped up an intense shockwave of wind which ripped up the land for hundreds of meters underneath the clash zone. Gohan grit his teeth and dug his feet in as he felt Cell quickly trying to feed more power into his beam as Gohan's own began to grow closer and closer. Soon the raw, hot, terrifying energy of Gohan's beam was mere meters from Cell. The bio-android sweating and gritting his teeth as he tried to push back and avoid being swallowed by the massive energy beam, even as he fed power into his own to try and even the power gap Gohan's charge time gave him. Of course, flying during this whole process didn't make it any easier to achieve this.

"You think you can destroy Perfection!? I'll only come back stronger! A being as perfect as me _cannot_ die! Don't you understand, _Gohan!?_" Cell roared, both to release some of his anger and to try and throw Gohan off.

"Will you just _shut up!_ I don't care how perfect you think you are!_ Everything_ can die! I'll avenge all my friends! I'll make you pay! I'll make sure not a single_ atom_ of you remains!" Gohan snapped in return "This is the end Cell! Your _PERFECT DEATH!_" Gohan's blue beam suddenly took on a cyan hue as it began to destabilize from the sheer amount of energy flowing through it. Increasing drastically in size and swallowing Cell whole as he screamed in fear and pain.

Gohan had never felt his senses as powerful as they were now. He felt like he could feel a particle of dust in the air, like he could hear every sound for miles around, like his eyesight had enhanced seven-fold. But most importantly his Ki sense heightened to levels he hadn't known possible. All of his attention split between maintaining his overkill Kamehame-Ha and focusing on Cell's energy signature. Feeling it finally disappear he kept up his beam for another three seconds before finally dropping it. The surrounding environment beginning to return to a state resembling normalcy as rocks and boulders fell from the sky, where the two warriors beam clash had risen them, and the wind began to die down.

Gohan knew he had to act quickly before the adrenaline left his system and his body began to relax. As quickly as he could, he jumped up, surveying the landscape and only seeing Trunks and Android 18. Frowning he went to look around again before a twinge of pain caught his attention. He was rapidly running out of time. Flying down he scooped the both of them up and began to fly to the lookout, his body beginning to fail him rapidly.

Within half a minute of leaving the area, he was forced to drop out of his new Ascended Super Saiyan transformation and into a regular Super Saiyan. He was quick to drop even further down into his Perfect Super Saiyan state to try and conserve energy but he could feel his body beginning to grow lax and his vision hazy, nearly dropping Trunks and Eighteen a few times as he tried to fly. As he began to finally drop out of the sky he caught the sight of something in the horizon, a white shape in the sky, growing rapidly closer.

'_I-is the lookout getting…closerrrrrr?_' Gohan thought before passing out completely, his hair returning to its normal jet black and all three warriors dropping out of the sky like stones.


	2. Entrance to Universe 6

**Hey guys! Welcome to chapter 2!**

**I've gotta say im so happy you guys enjoyed the first chap and I really appreciate the enthusiasm you guys have!**

**Also most of my Dragonball knowledge **_**does**_** come from "Totally Not Mark" on Youtube and fanfiction. I'm most familiar with Team Fourstar's Dragonball Z Abridged and have the most knowledge on them. So while a few of you may not like it, and while ill try to keep the characterization as close to Canon as possible. In situations where im not sure or because I think it fits well, elements and personalities from DBZA will be seen and featured. If this angers any of you I apologise!**

**Also I have a discord! If you want to talk about the fic or get updates you can always go on their and check it out. Even if you don't want to talk and just lurk. That's okay too!  
/ctMzhq3**

**^^That's the code you put in to get on the server. Looking forward to hopefully seeing some new faces xP**

**Now onto some review replies!**

_**777torn777:**_** I'm glad you agree! And hopefully you enjoy my introduction of her into the fic and my explanation for how she came to be xP**

_**TS24:**_** Awesome to know! I'm really enjoying thinking of ideas for the fic and I hope I can keep the enjoyment levels up xP**

_**Demzerff1:**_** Ohhhhhhh the things that can go wrong~ *Rubs hands together evilly***

_**X3runner:**_** Exactly! That was one of the main reasons that I had what happened to the Z-fighters, happen. Though another is to fix some issues once I eventually swing around to the events of DBS**

**And that's done!**

**Now onto the story of everyone's once favourite demi-Saiyan**

**XXXxxxXXX**

Gohan woke up to a dull throbbing in the back of his head which was slowly disappearing. A pleasant numbness over his body that made his aches and injuries stop hurting and give him some reprieve. Yawning slightly he sat up slowly he looked around finding himself on the familiar tiles of the Lookout. Hearing a gasp next to him he turned his head to see a surprised Dende.

"Oh..Hey Dende, didn't see you there" Gohan chuckled tiredly.

"Woah….I wasn't expecting you to be up for another few hours. Man you really are strong aren't you, Gohan?" Dende said as he smiled slightly.

"Yeah-" A mental image of his father, his friends, his mentor "But not strong enough…."

"Huh? What do you mean Gohan?"

"D-dad….Mister Piccolo. Everyone! They're all dead.." Gohan said despondently, his black eyes beginning to grow shiny with tears as the full ramifications of his actions dawned on him "I-its my fault"

"What? No! It's not your fault Gohan! You saved the world!" Dende tried to quickly comfort his one and only friend.

"But I couldn't save them! I-if I had just listened to Dad…If I had just done the _one thing_ everyone had trusted me to do. Cell would have never been able to kill any of them. T-they wouldn't have had to die!" Fresh, hot tears began to roll down Gohan's cheeks.

"Gohan! Gohan listen to me!" Dende said loudly, though not quite shouting, as he began to shake his friend.

"H-huh?" Gohan stammered as he looked up at the young Namekian through blurry, tear filled eyes.

"Dragonballs."

"O-oh…R-right…hehe…I forgot.." Gohan mumbled, beginning to wipe away his tears.

"I thought so…Now sit still so I can heal you a bit more" Gohan obeyed his friends instructions, sitting as still as he could as the cool numbness of Dende's magic could flow through him properly.

A few minutes passed and Gohan could feel his body was now much closer to a normal state than before. But every now and again a jolt of pain or sudden tightness helped him to know that things weren't back to perfectly normal. Looking back at the young Namekian as he stretched his arms he opened his mouth to speak before getting cut off.

"I didn't fully heal you" His eyebrows shot up.

"W-what? Why?"

"If my energy drops too low it can begin to affect Shenron. After the wishes I can finish it up" Gohan hummed and nodded.

The both of them walked out onto the open platform of the Lookout as they prepared to summon the Dragon. All seven balls propped on a purple pillow thanks to Mr. Popo.

"Actually I was just remembered. How did I get here? I thought I was still miles out" Gohan asked in confusion, scratching the back of his head with that infectious Son grin.

"Oh you were! But when we noticed that everyone's life-forces were fading and saw how damaged you were, Mr. Popo told me about this cool feature the Lookout has that Kami never used apparently"

"Really? What was it?"

"Its mobile!" Dende said with an excited grin.

"Woah, seriously? How long has it been able to do that?" Gohan asked, his interest peaked.

"Uhhhh, Mr. Popo?" Dende deferred to his assistant, unsure.

"Since Earth's second guardian so…..roughly four thousand years by this point" Popo said politely.

"Woah….Wait. If you're that old…how old _are_ you Mr. Popo?" Gohan asked.

"My species, from what I remember of them anyways, have extremely long life-spans. Ages of over a hundred Millennia are rare but not unheard of. I myself am roughly 28,000 Earth years old" He responded, getting bug eyes and gaped jaws from both of them.

"W-woah…" Gohan muttered in shock, trying to wrap his head around that fact.

"You must have seen so much…." Dende muttered, imagining what could have happened in that time.

"Indeed I have, though probably less than you are imagining" Mr. Popo replied with a soft but hearty chuckle.

"Huh…Well that certainly puts things in a bit more perspective" Gohan mumbled while scratching the back of his head.

"Nggghhh." Three sets of eyes turned towards the moan of pain and discomfort.

Slowly sitting up and holding her head was the body of Android 18, her blue eyes beginning to slowly pan around as memories assaulted her mind. Widening her eyes she hopped up and looked around wildly.

"Where am i? Where's Cell? Are Android 16 and 17 okay?" She asked, more to herself but plenty loud enough for the others to hear.

"The Lookout, dead and…dead" Dende replied with a nervous sweatdrop at the end.

"W-what do you mean _dead?_ I'm alive aren't i?"

"You are alive but…..that's merely a stroke of luck. My attack was just lucky to force you out of Cell. Android 17 wasn't so lucky and…..S-sixteen…" Gohan explained, beginning to choke up as new tears stung the corners of his eyes.

"Huh? What's wrong, kid?" She asked in confusion as she stood up.

"H-he's dead…Cell killed him before I 'r-removed' you…" the demi-Saiyan explained, wiping his eyes again.

"O-oh…." Eighteen stumbled back a step, her mind running a mile a minute.

"You're pretty lucky, personally I'm not too thrilled with allowing a _known_ genocidal android to live. But Gohan could take you down the instant you start anything, so im not too worried" Dende said coldly, holding his staff and staring down the blonde android.

"_Known_ genocidal-…..No, whatever. Look, I'm not looking to hurt anyone, not anymore" She explained herself, a hand over her chest "And considering that apparently _he_-" She continued, pointing at Gohan "-Beat _Cell_ of all people. I'm not exactly too thrilled to try anything either"

"Excellent. Though do know. I will be keeping an eye on you" Dende warned, getting a slow nod from Eighteen.

"Look I…..I need to go. I need to clear my head" Eighteen said apologetically.

"That's fine, maybe get some new clothes as well. _Legally_" Gohan looked at the state of Eighteen's clothes and blushed as he realized he had begun to stare a little.

"New clothes? What are you….." She trailed off as she looked down, noticing the dried…..whatever the liquid was, coating so much of her clothing "Oh! Ew! Gross, gross. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed in disgust and anger as she took off in a shockwave of Ki, quickly disappearing from their sight.

"For a half-robot she's pretty vain" Dende mumbled, getting a guilty laugh from Gohan "Now let's get down to business. Rise Eternal Dragon!" Dende cried while lifting his arms.

All seven orbs flashed with orange light, the sky darkening as a beam of light shot out of the balls, soon being given form. Above the lookout and writhing through the pitch black sky and clouds for miles around was the green serpentine body of Shenron. Said dragon's head hovering over the lookout as his red eyes gazed down at the comparatively puny life-forms before him.

"**I am the eternal dragon, Shenron! Speak your three wishes so I may leave**" Shenron said, his voice deep and booming enough for Gohan to feel it deep in his chest.

"Ah jeez….I've never done this before…..Shenron! I wish for you to revive all those killed by Cell!" Gohan yelled up to the giant reptile.

Shenron's eyes glowed a bright red which filled everyone's vision on the Lookout for a few moments before finally fading. Gohan lowered his arm and looked around, his gaze moving to Trunks as a strangled gasp left his lips and he sat upright instantly.

"Yes I get it, it's a strange- Oh….Gohan!" Trunks yelled, jumping up and hugging the pre-teen.

Gohan yelped in pain, making the older teen worriedly loosen his grip before Gohan hugged him back lightly. They pulled apart and Gohan laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm sorry…I-it's just you were dead and-"

"It's fine. I've lived my whole life without the Dragonballs Gohan. I understand" Mirai said truthfully.

"Ah…Y-yeah" He chuckled and smiled sheepishly.

"Something's wrong" Both warriors turned to Dende.

"What?"

"Goku and the others…they haven't been revived…" Trunks felt his eyes widen but Gohan just sighed and facepalmed "G-Gohan?..."

"I forgot! They've already been revived by Shenron before so they wouldn't be revived by that…"

"Ohhhhh. That's right! Try reviving just one of them. Shenron should be able to do that" Dende explained as he remembered some of the alterations he had made.

Gohan nodded and turned to the dragon, mulling over who to revive first before sighing and speaking.

"Shenron! I wish to revive Son Goku!" Trunks and Dende both smiled softly at Gohan's back.

"**I apologise, but this cannot be done**" And just like that, the world froze.

"E-excuse me?" Gohan asked numbly, taking a shaky step forward.

"**The one known as Son Goku, who I have brought back before, is not within the Other World. He has been taken to a realm I neither have the power or jurisdiction to interact with.**" Shenron explained, admittedly looking quite apologetic (as much as a giant magic dragon could).

Dende looked over and saw Gohan staring up at Shenron blankly, the cogs turning in his head almost audible to the young Namekian. Trunks meanwhile just sighed and looked at the younger Demi-Saiyan sadly, his blue eyes full of sympathy and understanding.

"Can any of the Earth's Z-Fighters be revived?" Dende asked.

Shenron was silent for a moment, his large eyes closed and his idle humming sending smooth vibrations through all of their chests. After half a minute his eyes opened and he looked down at them, seeing the sad, yet hopeful, eyes of the Earth's newest savior and internally apologizing to the young child.

"**No….All of the 'Z-Fighters' seem to be with Son Goku. I cannot reach any of them**" And just like that, Gohan felt his world shatter around him.

With a loud wail the pre-teen fell to his knees and began bawling, Trunks running over and kneeling down. Quickly hugging the other boy, he awkwardly pat his back as Gohan clutched at him desperately and bawled louder and wilder. Trunks continued to hold him as he wailed and balled, Dende feeling his heart break at the sight of it.

"**A-ahem**" Shenron said, trying to bring at least one of their attention back to him "**I apologise but would you please make your wishes so I may leave?**"

The new Guardian sighed and turned to face Shenron, lightly tapping his cane on the ground as the first wish came to his mind.

"Okay. Shenron. For my first wish I wish for-"

**XXXxxxXXX**

**Universe 6**

The six fighters all hit the ground with pained groans, slowly rising to their feet and trying to get their bearings. The first thing that Piccolo noticed was the change in scenery, seeing a moderately sized temple which looked to be made of gold a few hundred meters away. Shaking his head he looked around at his allies and noticed that they all seemed to be as confused as him, also still sporting the small glowing Halo's above their head, as he also guessed that he was.

"H-hey…Why are we here?..Where _is_ here?" Krillin asked, looking around curiously and frightfully.

"This isn't the Other World….and the Kai's aren't here either, which means….." Vegeta mumbled before a vein began to bulge on his forehead and he turned to Goku with grit teeth and narrowed eyes "KAKAROT!"

"H-hey! What did I do?" Goku asked defensively, raising his hands up in a surrender motion.

"That Angel asked if we wanted to go and you SAID YES!" He roared, stomping towards Goku while swinging his arms down.

"I didn't know I was choosing for _everyone!_" The Earth-raised Saiyan defended himself.

"Yeah! I may not like that this happened but you can't pin this completely on Goku!" Yamcha said, coming to his friend's defense.

Vegeta balled his fists and growled, his Ki spiking and fluctuating randomly and wildly but luckily not in a way that destroyed anything around him…yet.

"So you are the six that my brother sent to deal with our…problem" A regal feminine voice called out.

All six of the fighters looked over, seeing two figures walking closer to them from the direction of the golden temple. One was similar to Whis in looks, though also smaller and female. She had a high-done ponytail which fell down to the small of her back and wore green clothes along with the traditional Angel outfit and a staff similar to Whis'. Besides her was what looked to be a large, purple, humanoid Sphinx cat that was quite plump, wearing baggy pants with a black and red striped necklace which covered the entirety of his shoulders.

"That would be us." Piccolo said gruffly, measuring them as they walked closer.

"All of you are strong…..some more than others. That's good" Vados said calmly, Yamcha making a pained choking sound at what he correctly assumed to be a dig at him "I am Vados, the Angel of Universe 6. And this is this universes God of Destruction, Lord Champa" She introduced them, getting a weary look from Vegeta and Piccolo "With you here, you can work on apprehending the six 'escapees' efficiently"

"About that. Do you know who it was that escaped?" Tien asked with crossed arms, pushing the issue about being dragged here against his will to the side for now.

"We don't know their names" Vados said with a small smile.

"What? How can you not-" Vegeta began before Champa snorted.

"I knew Beerus had no brains, but to think it passed onto the rest of his universe as well? Truly shameful" A few of them sputtered in shock.

"W-wha-" Krillin stammered in confusion.

"We don't know anything about your Universe. Why _would_ we know their names?" Champa continued, getting small sighs from the more serious members of the group.

"That's true…" Goku muttered dejectedly "Aw man! Now I don't know if I'll actually get a good fight from them…"

"Goku, we aren't here to get a good fight. We're here to bring them back to our Universe" Piccolo reminded his once rival.

"I know but we could do _both_" Goku whined slightly.

"You there. You seem to be pretty enamored with battling strong opponents. And your energy signature feels familiar…would you happen to be a Saiyan?" Champa asked coolly, looking the Original Super Saiyan up and down.

"Hehe. Yep! I'm a Saiyan but I was raised on Earth" Goku said while scratching the back of his head.

"Hmmm. I think I know where to send you all to begin your search. You can go to the home planet of the Saiyan's of our Universe" Vados said with a smile.

"W-what? Planet Vegeta is still here in this Universe?" Vegeta asked shakily.

"Planet Vegeta? The homeworld of the Saiyan's is known as Sadala" Vados informed him, bringing his thoughts back to reality with all the speed and grace of an apocalyptic meteorite.

"A-ah…I see…..So the Saiyan's of this universe _weren't_ wiped out?" He asked cautiously, not wanting to get his hopes up.

"No. Their current population sits at roughly 600,000. Are you saying the Saiyan's of your Universe have been wiped out?" The Prince of the Saiyan's grit his teeth and looked away while crossing his arms. The vein in his forehead once again throbbing, even if only slightly.

"It's a….sore topic for him" Krillin said before laughing nervously.

"I see. A shame, Saiyan's are a remarkably strong race" Vados said in a rare show of sympathy, even if it was twisted.

"Indeed. Took our own Kai a good ten millennia to design and integrate them into our universe. Heh~ I bet _your_ Kai spent like twenty Millennia doing the same!" Champa crowed while placing a hand on his _generous_ stomach.

Vegeta raised an annoyed and unamused eyebrow while staring at Champa from the corner of his eye. Krillin, Yamcha and Goku openly looked at him and each other in confusion. Piccolo and Tien just grunted, uninterested.

"Indeed. Now if there are no other questions. I will teleport you all to Sadala immediately" Vados said, pointing her staff at the group calmly, the more serious and battle-hardened members of the group unintentionally stiffening up nervously.

With nary another word said a bright light surrounded them all and suddenly they were streaks of shimmering rainbow light blasting through the cosmos at speeds that none of them could even hope to achieve. Moons all but disappeared, planets passed in barely recognizable blurs and even the largest of stars seemed to take seconds to approach, pass and disappear again.

The six met the ground in an explosion of dust and mild winds which made a few women reach out for loose items or fabric. Many similarly dressed Saiyan's began to surround the six. All of them clothed in tactical yet strong armour and approaching cautiously. Some raised weaponry, others their fists or palms as a multitude of Ki signatures began to raise in preparation for a possible battle, only for a tired sigh to emanate out of the dust cloud.

"Vegeta. No." Piccolo grunted.

"Vegeta. _Yes_." A massive source of power surged out of the dust cloud, sending it flying away from the six like two magnets facing the wrong direction.

Vegeta held a downright _cocky_ smirk as he held his clenched fists to his side, his burning white aura flowing around him and causing every scouter within the city they found themselves in to begin beeping like mad as they calculated a higher and higher power level before exploding one by one. Many soldiers beginning to pale and take shaky steps back as they stared at the monster before them.

"A-a power level of _over_ a m-million?" One mumbled, the words caught by Vegeta's sensitive hearing.

The Prince of Saiyan's felt his grin grow as more and more murmurs reached his ears. As he relaxed and stood in a more casual stance, his Ki Aura began to die down but his grin didn't look to be disappearing for a long, _long_ time. The Saiyan took a deep breath while closing his eyes, slowly opening them and staring down all of the soldiers immediately ahead of him.

"Heh. Still got it~"

**XXXxxxXXX**

**Hey guys!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chap, it was pretty fun to write and I did try to mix in a few serious scenes and worldbuilding stuffz but I just hope I didn't make things boring or anything xP**

**Anyway I have some questions for you guys regarding this story going forward:  
1) Should Gohan have a Harem (If he does I already have the girls in mind)  
2) Should Piccolo have Kami and Nail in his head like in DBZA?**

**Anyway, I can't wait to hear your responses and can't wait to see you next time!**

**Adios!**


	3. Beginning of a new chapter

**Hey guys!**

**Welcome to chap 3 of this surprisingly successful fic xP**

**So looking at the responses it seems to be an overwhelmingly positive reaction for having Kami and Nail in Piccolo's head and a mostly positive reaction for a small Harem. Which is what im gonna do!**

**The harem will consist of a **_**mighty**_** three members (Sorry for those that didn't want a harem) and none of them will be OC's. The current lineup is:**

**1: Android 21  
2: ?  
3: ?**

**Now I already know the other two, and as a little game I want to see if any of you guys can guess who numbers 2 and 3 are, there's no real prize other than maybe a congratulations over PM or something XD**

**NOW ONTO REVIEW REPLIES!**

_**RKF22:**_** OMG THANK YOU! AND WILL DO!**

_**Sandford9687:**_** I can only hope that I have the skills to pull it off xP**

_**777torn777:**_** As seen above. No problems about that :3**

_**Saulong8655:**_** Thank you for this information, I genuinely did not know this. And then ended up watching that scene about 7 times just for the Gohan action XD**

_**Demzerff1:**_** So first off, I would like to thank you for your review. I think I ended up reading over it like 3 times XD And I did end up taking yours (and a lot of other people) advice with the Harem idea. Secondly, I really enjoyed your mini-breakdown and im glad you're enjoying it. As for if they'll get any love in Universe 6? Some may. Some won't (Example Mr. No-reproductive-organs-Piccolo) and it'll definitely change up a few dynamics.**

_**Ayellowmouse:**_** I only promise to try!**

**AND THAT'S IT FOR THE REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Anyway I don't have much else to say but before I proceed to the chapter I'd like to plug my discord real quick…..*Ahem***

** /ctMzhq3**** 🡨- THAT'S THE CODE FOR MY DISCORD LADIES, GENTLEMEN, NAMEKS AND ANDROIDS OF ALL AGES!**

**WANT TO SEE OTHER STORIES IM WORKING ON? COME JOIN!  
WANT TO KNOW WHEN IM WORKING ON THIS STORY WITH MY HECTIC SCHEDULE? COME JOIN!  
WANT TO YELL AT ME FOR MY SHITTY SCHEDULE? COME JOIN!**

**Okay, I reckon I Nail-ed that xD…Okay ill stop.**

**ONTO THE END OF THE CELL SAGA!**

**XXXxxxXXX**

Gohan grunted as his leg swung out wide, his heel slicing through the air at speeds untraceable by the human eye as he twisted with his momentum. Planting his foot down he lashed out with a flurry of kicks while balancing on one foot. The air picked up and cracked under his lightning fast flurry of blows, making trees sway and bend as he continued for a solid 40 seconds before lowering his foot again.

He stared at the leaves that began to slowly sway to the ground as the wind began to die down. The dim moonlight bathing the small clearing in light. For a moment all was calm, then suddenly the scene shifted to a similar location just a few days before the Cell games, his father and him messing around and goofing off. With a roar of power he let loose the hardest punch he could in his base form, the wind picking up once more.

Right as he was about to continue he felt a pulse of Trunks Ki. His energy signature beginning to rise and fluctuate wildly as if he was panicked. With a startled gasp Gohan shot off towards him as fast as possible his hair turning golden and his eyes turning a teal color as he flew faster and faster. Worry gnawing at his chest and anxiety clouding his mind.

Halfway through his flight his aura flared and his hair rose and lengthened slightly, a single bang hanging down over his forehead as the colour of his eyes deepened to a teal. Bio-electricity began to crackle around him and his speed suddenly doubled as he shot forward, a hard look in his eyes.

The walls surrounding capsule corp did nothing, nor did the worsening weather, caused by Trunks' flaring and pulsing Ki, to stop Gohan in his path to his friend. Smashing through the wall he slid down the hall, his feet tearing up the floor and tiling before coming to a stop perfectly in-front of Trunks' room. Gohan backhanded the door and he ran into the room, the door swinging wide and embedding itself into the wall with a thunderous crash.

Bulma turned around, looking at Gohan with wide, tear-filled eyes "Gohan! Thank god you're here! I-its Trunks! H-he's having a nightmare and i-I can't get close or wake him up!"

Trunks tossed and turned, screams being ripped from his throat as his hair flickered between lavender and yellow. His arms flinging around wildly, bashing holes into the walls and destroying his bedside table. All the while his aura flared like a sentient shield of fire around him, growing and changing as Trunks' form flickered.

Gohan walked forwards and grabbed both of Trunks' wrists, holding them still with his superior strength. This only caused Trunks' to try and fight back harder.

"Trunks! Trunks wake up! It's a nightmare!" Gohan yelled worriedly, unfortunately doing nothing.

The eleven year old looked over to Bulma and saw how afraid she was, the tears spilling down her cheeks and the frightened position of her body. With a shaky breath Gohan turned back to his newest friend and tugged both of his wrists back, slamming his head forward and meeting the older teens forehead with an echoing crack. The force of the headbutt making Bulma stumble back a bit but luckily managing to wake Trunks up without anymore trouble.

The older demi-saiyan began to calm down, looking around in dazed confusion as he began to properly wake up, tears building up in his eyes as he looked at Gohan. The boy who was years younger than him and so different yet so similar to his mentor. With a strangled cry he wrapped his arms around Gohan in a tight hug and began to bawl into his shoulder, the younger demi-saiyan looking between Trunks and Bulma in confusion and worry. The blue haired scientist urging him to hug back, which he did.

"I-I couldn't change anything! E-everyone's still gone! I-its just you and me all over again!" Trunks babbled as he held onto the pre-teen "I-I tried to save them so many times and I just- I just- I couldn't- i-"

"Trunks. Trunks it's not your fault. None of this is your fault. In fact because of you we're much better off than before. There's no Androids. No Cell. We're fine" Gohan soothed, flinching at the dark whisper in his mind telling him that this was all _his_ fault.

Trunks looked up in confusion, no doubt feeling exactly how Gohan had been feeling for the past three days since the Cell Games. Blaming himself for everything and believing it to all be his fault.

"Bulma…I think we both need to let off some steam….you don't mind if we-?" Gohan asked, getting cut off by the scientist as she shook her head.

"Of course not….If it will help Trunks….If it will help both of you-" Gohan recoiled slightly, having thought he kept a better hold on his feelings "-Then go ahead…Just please don't stay out too long" She asked "And don't worry Gohan. I'll calm down Chi-Chi for you" She smiled weakly

Both demi-saiyan's nodded, and Gohan smiled thankfully, and began to float out the window, leaving Bulma to sigh and make her way out of her sons room to check on this timeline's Trunks. Blinking in shock at the destruction Gohan had caused on his way in but really unable to blame him for it.

"Goku…Vegeta…guys….they really need you" She whispered quietly, looking out into the sky as it lightly drizzled.

**XXXxxxXXX**

**Universe 6 (Sadala)**

Goku and Vegeta grunted as they struggled against each other. Their fingers interlocked as they pushed against each other, the ground cracking slightly under the pressure the two of them put on it while pushing back. They both growled as they pushed against each other, their aura's flaring backwards almost like propulsion as they kept going. Piccolo stood to the side with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face as he watched the two Saiyan's push against each other in their base state.

"You think we should tell them about their little audience?" Nail asked from within the recesses of Piccolo's mind.

"**Oh let them have their fun Nail. Piccolo is more than enough to protect them while the two of them stay in their base states**" Kami responded warmly.

'_Yeah and how long do you think the __**Saiyan's**__ will stick to that rule?_' Piccolo scoffed internally, his eyes moving to the left to look at the 'hidden' forms of two young girls, roughly around Gohan's age.

"Thinking of the runt again?~" Nail teased Piccolo, getting a low snarl and growl externally from the Namekian.

"**Oh. It appears we have a third spectator**" Kami noted, causing Piccolo to turn his head and stare down a somewhat skinny boy.

"Can I help you?" The Namekian asked gruffly.

"I heard from Captain Renso that I could watch two strong Saiyan's training here?" he asked, leaning to the side to look at Goku and Vegeta.

"You shouldn't bother. You're nowhere near strong enough to be able to keep up with them" Piccolo grunted, turning his attention back to the fight.

Vegeta had ended the deadlock with a vicious headbutt, stunning Goku and making his grip loosen for a moment as he stumbled back a step. The Prince of Saiyans not wasting any time and leaping forward, digging his fist deep into Goku's gut. The Earth-raised Saiyan bending over his 'rivals' fist as Vegeta kept moving his arm in an upward arc and launched him into the air with a small shockwave. Piccolo remaining stoic while all three of the spectators stumbled back a bit.

With a savage grin Vegeta shot after Goku into the air, the two of them disappearing behind a cloud and leaving the three Saiyan's and Piccolo on the ground. The Namekian looking over as the other two spectators finally left their hiding spot in some bushes. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed that one of them seemed to have a very Vegeta-like grin on her face as she looked up at the sky.

"That was awesome! They might actually be able to stand a chance against me. What do you think Kale?" one of the girls, the one with spiky hair with two bangs down the sides of her face, said excitedly.

"They might be able to….big sis Caulifla" Kale replied meekly, looking between the sky and her friend.

Piccolo audibly snorted and caught the attention of the two girls. Caulifla bristling in anger and glaring at the Namekian.

"I don't know what you're laughing at Green Man. I'm one of the strongest Saiyans on Sadala. The strongest of my generation!" She declared while taking a step forward challengingly.

"…..Perhaps you measure up to the standards of those around you. But you don't even come close to measuring up to mine" Piccolo grumbled, unafraid of the eleven year old girl.

"Not come up to your standards!? I have a power level of 350,000!" Caulifla growled in anger "Not even the king himself had such a high power level at the same age!"

"Should I tell her? Or would you like to do the honors?" Nail snickered within his head.

"**Nail. Don't be rude. She knows no better**" Kami admonished the younger Namekian.

"Like I said. Not impressed." Piccolo replied before snapping his head up just in time to follow a body cutting through the sky in a blurring pinwheel before striking the ground like a fallen meteor.

The three pre-teens all stumbled on the spot as the ground rumbled, looking up with wide eyes as the dust settled to see Vegeta sitting up with a groan. Shaking rocks and debris out of his hair as he growled and glared at the sky.

"Finally, my chance!" Caulifla cheered, "Hey you! Fight me!" She launched herself forward, intent on striking the elder Saiyan, only for her face to meet the back of Vegeta's hand. The girl was sent tumbling through the air and felling three trees before being stopped by the fourth.

"Now that the back of my hand is warmed up. GET BACK DOWN HERE KAKAROT!" Vegeta roared into the sky, Goku dropping to the ground mere moments later.

"Jeez Gete's. That wasn't very nice" Goku said admonishingly.

"Like I give a damn!" Vegeta snapped, looking up only to growl again as he noticed the position of the sun "Dammit. We have to go talk to the others now"

"Let's go then" Piccolo said, the three adults beginning to walk away.

As they walked past, Vegeta caught the eye of the young boy that stood besides Piccolo, the boy looking up to him with something familiar to awe and trepidation.

"You, boy. What's your name?"

"Cabba, sir" The pre-teen said as professionally as possible.

"I see…" The Prince said no more, turning away and continuing to follow Goku and Piccolo.

Eventually the three of them entered the tent that they had set up. Seeing the three humans already waiting there for them. Piccolo went and stood over by Tien, both of them leaning back against the wall with their arms crossed. Meanwhile the two Saiyan's ended up standing on opposite ends of the holo-table set up in the middle of the tent.

Clearing his throat and making himself known to the three new arrivals, the King of Sadala took a step forward and began speaking to all of them.

"So from what I have been told. The six of you are meant to apprehend six criminals from your own dimension?"

"That's correct" Tien replied stoically.

"Do you know how you're meant to apprehend them?" He asked, all six of them tensing up for a moment as they began to seriously think it over.

"No….I would assume just capturing and placing them in a prison cell?" Piccolo asked, looking around at his comrades and getting hesitant nods.

The tent was silent for a moment before Krillin began to snort and snicker, drawing everyone's attention as he began to turn red from trying to keep his laughter in.

"What's so funny midget?" Vegeta snapped with a mild glare.

"W-we're playing i-intergalactic cops and r-robbers!" Krillin exclaimed, snickering the whole time before eventually bursting out laughing as he finished.

"WHAT? No! We are apprehending criminals!" Vegeta growled, turning to fully face the rofl'ing martial artist.

"Well….if you stop to think about it…." Yamcha continued before yelping as Vegeta whirled around to glare at him.

"Alright Prince Vegeta. No need for hostilities" The king placated with a small chuckle "Though I do have to ask. Would you happen to know the criminals you'll be apprehending?"

"We only know about Freeza. And that he has five 'allies'. Nothing else really" Goku piped up, wondering who could be with him.

"The question is. Who would this 'Freeza' rope into his scheme?"

**XXXxxxXXX**

**Elsewhere in Universe 6**

"Oh come now. After a week of travelling together surely you would understand the merits of- sit down, _monkey_" Freeza snapped, pressing his foot down on the back of the Goku-lookalike as they feebly struggled to get up, his gaze turned to the three-way standoff he found himself in "As I was saying~ Surely you would see the merits in working under me~"

Six balls of three differently coloured Ki floating in a haphazard triangle. Each member of the stand-off holding an attack aimed at the other two. While Freeza smirked arrogantly the other two just held confident smirks upon their faces.

"Come now brother. Why should I ever work _under_ you? My empire was always far better after all" Cooler purred while staring down his brother, his gaze momentarily shifting to the third member of their stand-off.

"And you really believe I would settle for anything less than being an emperor myself? Haven't I already told you how sloppily yours was set up?" Slug growled with a confident grin.

"Oh come now~ you can both be my supreme generals. There's no need for violence." Pained groans came from the half buried forms of Raditz and Nappa, and Turles grunted in exertion underneath Freeza's foot.

"No violence? How ironic" Cooler drawled sarcastically.

The other two Emperor's could feel the shift in the thick tension, the subtle hum of their Ki balls changing as Freeza's expression changed from sadistic amusement to murderous annoyance. The poor form of Turles being partially submerged into the hard rock as his power began to swell.

"I can understand you being able to put up so much bravado, brother dearest. But seeing a Namekian crawling so far out of their status quo is a rare occasion. Tell me 'Slug'. Do you truly believe you can match up to me? The mighty Lord Freeza?!" The small emperor began to cackle madly, tilting his head back as he did so.

As he did this. He never noticed the change in Slug's grin as Cooler did. The elder brother of the Cold family began to prepare for a fight, trying to power up as close to his fifth form as possible without having to actually drop his attack or lower his guard.

Right as Freeza began to finish his mad cackling a ball of Ki met and exploded against his face, courtesy of Slug's elongated arm which immediately snapped back to him. The Namekian dispelled his other attack and roared as an aura of Ki began to surround him.

"Filthy Namekian _dust mite!_" Freeza roared while climbing back to his feet, his aura raging around him.

"And foregoing the pretenses it is. Well done brother." Cooler deadpanned before also beginning to flare his aura.

With a high pitched scream promising only murder the Tyrannical ruler and destroyer of worlds, Freeza, charged his opponents, who were only happy to respond in kind.

**XXXxxxXXX**

**AAAND DONE!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 3. Get a little bit of action from all three parties. Not to mention the villains are finally shown!?**

**In all seriousness though. I really hope you guys enjoyed how I decided to reveal the villains. I thought it would be fun to show them in the middle of this little squabble and it definitely was~**

**Anyways! If you guys have any questions or suggestions/ideas just message me on the discord server or leave a review! I love to respond to them and love outside opinions and views on my work (given they aren't flames or anything)**

**Regardless, see you guys next chapter!  
**

**Adios!**


	4. The Bojack Saga

**AND WE'RE BACK BABY!**

**After a little bit we return with chapter 4 of Growing into Your Own. Finally onto the next saga, it must have been **_**so hard**_** to guess that this is what the next saga was going to be XD**

**Regardless, I hope this is fun for you guys, I honestly have no idea how long it's actually going to be, this could be the only chap for the saga, or it could be like two or three chaps long. But considering the Z-fighters are gone it lessens the length of the saga considerably so I'm going to assume it'll be short.**

**Also a side note: I have not seen the Bojack unbound movie. I have seen snippets of scenes, most commonly the "fathers son" line. And I have read fanfics going over it. So things WILL be changed from the 'canon' version. With that said, please enjoy your regular authors notes!**

**Also most of you managed to guess **_**one**_** of the harem members. Heres the list so far xP**

**1: Android 21**

**2: Zangya**

**3: ?**

**Also I have a Ko-fi and a Discord Server for those who want to support me or yell at me xP**

**Discord code: ctMzhq3**

**Ko-fi name: plasmaassassin**

**NOW ONTO THE CHAPTERRRR**

**XXXxxxXXX**

**Universe 7, Intergalatic Martial Arts Tournament Arena**

Gohan sighed and stretched his arms high above his head, leaning back as he stretched, Mirai Trunks walking besides him and stretching his arms to his sides. The older teen experimenting with the sleeveless jacket he now sported to see how it felt and allowed him to move. It allowed for slightly more mobility than his fairly loose jacket but considering the looks he had been getting since they landed, and the giggling he could hear, the attention it brought could definitely have been avoided.

"So Gohan, excited for the tournament?" Trunks asked his younger companion who wore an orange gi, similar to his father.

"Yeah! I mean the only strong competitor is going to be you but it's actually a chance to fight without mum disagreeing with it" He said cheerfully, but Trunks could hear the sadness and annoyance hidden in his voice.

Over the last six months since Cell, Gohan and his mother had been getting into more and more heated arguments. Mainly revolving around Gohan's refusal to stop training and fighting. He had at first tried to stay civil with his mother. It wasn't like he had stopped studying, and in some subjects he had actually found this new method of studying and training actually made his progress faster and more efficient. Though his mother obviously hadn't seen it that way.

Stress, depression, and mood swings had turned Chi-Chi into a very angry and wrathful woman when provoked over the past half a year. Most of the time of course she was how she usually was, just more subdued and quiet. But when "The Argument" was brought up she turned into a vengeful demon. Gohan had found that certain things could set her off with a hairpin trigger on some days, and on others nothing could set her off.

He genuinely did try to do everything he could to balance his life. He studied, he trained, he tried to make life easy on his now roughly six month pregnant mother, he tried to take time off to relax. Though that was becoming more and more rare as time went on. Cooking was very quickly becoming something he had to learn to help Chi-Chi with, as the women just couldn't handle the kitchen as she once could thanks to his growing baby brother.

Don't get him wrong, he still loved his mother. And his mother still loved him, very much so in fact. But Bulma had theorized that Chi-Chi was acting the way she was because she was still stuck on the first stage of grief; Denial. She was still trying to pretend like Goku and the others hadn't died and seemingly disappeared into thin air. The eldest Son child knew that when the wall finally crumbled it would be painful, and likely very loud and emotional. But he would be there for his mother…even if he _so desperately_ wished that the realization would hit her soon.

Trunks smiled softly and patted Gohan on the back as they walked ahead, having very quickly, and virtually unnoticed, escaped from their mothers sights/clutches before the paparazzi had swarmed Bulma. Exploring the massive arena built on the island thanks to the richest people in the world, even richer than Bulma in fact. The Cash family.

As they walked the two warriors chatted to each other, looking around at the kind of world and life that neither of them had ever been privy to, let alone experienced as commonly as the people around them seemed to. Three islands had been connected via bridges and a stadium built on each of them. Each stadium had multiple heli-pads and landing zones for other vehicles and was shaped in a circular, colosseum style. Either side of the two boys were rows and rows of shops, stores and most enticingly to them; food.

As the two walked on the right side of the area they noticed all the people sitting at the tables 'separating' the left and right sides of the stores and restaurants. Neither of them had ever seen so many people in one place and they took more than a few moments admiring it all and taking it in. As they walked, Gohan found himself getting absorbed in the sounds and sights around him, losing focus for a moment and running into a girl that appeared to be roughly his own age.

Gohan barely budged an inch but the girl was sent sprawling to the ground. Looking down he got a look at the girl. She had bright blue eyes and her black hair was done up in two small ponytails at the back of her head. His first thought as her was that she looked cute, until her shock faded and her face twisted into a scowl. Her face turned red and she slapped away the hand he offered to help her up. Hopping to her feet she poked his chest with a finger while getting in his personal space.

"Hey! Watch where you're going bub!"

"Uhhh, sorry? I sort of spaced out and wasn't paying attention and-"

"'Oh I wasn't paying attention'" She repeated in a mocking voice "Save me the excuses. Do you know who I am?"

And now Gohan's temper was beginning to wear thin as shown by the furrowing of his brows and tightening of his lips "And who exactly would you be?"

"Videl Satan!" She said proudly, her last name sounding vaguely familiar but only getting a deadpan look from the boy "Don't you know anything? Satan? S-A-T-A-N. As in Hercule Satan? The man who defeated Cell?"

If Gohan was feeling even just a smidgen less pissed off he may have laughed at her last claim, having finally remembered why the name was familiar. Remembering the strange, very overconfident man from the Cell Games. But as it stood right now, he was struggling not to let his power loose and send her flying like a cheap toy.

"Ugh, whatever. Have fun loser" She scoffed, brushing past him (ineffectually because she was the one that ended up having to move) and disappearing into the crowd.

"Gohan! Jeez I turned around and you were just gone" Trunks said with a small grin as he jogged up to the young tween "So who was that? She looked pretty"

"She's rude. I don't like her at all" Gohan ground out, glaring lightly at the direction she had disappeared in.

"O-oh. Really?"

"We bumped into each other and she lost her cool instantly and started screaming at me and trying to throw her fame around"

"Oooh" Trunks replied with a slight wince "Yeah, that's definitely someone you don't want to associate with. Come on, let's get going" Gohan nodded and the two of them power-walked to the competitors sign-up area.

After quickly getting themselves checked in, they walked into the waiting area for the competitors and sat down. Both of them looking at the left breast pocket of Trunks' vest as it vibrated and Trunks pulled out his phone.

"Oh hey. My Mother sent us a message" Gohan raised an eyebrow and leaned over to look at it.

**Mother (11:24am):**

I'm so proud of both of you boys! Go out there, have fun, and at the request of Chi-Chi "Win those millions!". We'll be watching and I've set our TV to record the whole event so give us a good show, okay? xP

Gohan and Trunks both smiled at Bulma's message, both of them feeling invigorated and excited. Even more determined to have fun and give their mothers both a good show to watch. And at 11:30 on the dot, they were given their first chance. All of the competitors were loaded on a series of boats and brought to four large floating platforms. Floating between all of the platforms was a large speaker system which soon crackled to life.

"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN TO THE _INTERGALACTIC MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT!_ SPONSORED AND CREATED BY THE GENEROUS X.S. CASH AND HIS FAMILY AND THE SAVIOR OF THE WORLD, HERCULE SATAN!"

The crowd was set afire, people cheering and screaming out their support and excitement for the event about to unfold. In the middle of the crowd sat Bulma, Baby Trunks and Chi-Chi. Having chosen to sit within the crowd, despite Bulma having been offered a VIP booth, to both avoid attention and get a feel for the crowd as they both cheered on their sons.

"SON GOHAN! YOU BETTER WIN THIS THING! THIS IS YOUR COLLEGE MONEY ON THE LINE!" Chi-Chi screamed out, cupping her hands over her mouth and making everyone near her wince from the volume of her voice.

On the platform Gohan just sighed and slumped over slightly at hearing his mother's voice, glad for the encouragement but wishing she hadn't shouted it out.

"OUR FIRST EVENT IS THE 'CHAMPION OF THE HILL' SO TO SPEAK! BECAUSE OF THE SIZE OF THIS TOURNAMENT, A WHOPPING 200 PEOPLE HAVE ENTERED THE TOURNAMENT, THIS IS THE EVENT WHICH WILL BE CUTTING DOWN OUR COMPETITORS TO ONLY THE BEST OF THE BEST!"

Gohan and Trunks both wondered what they would have to do, looking around at the other 49 warriors on their respective platforms cautiously.

"TO WIN THIS EVENT! YOU MERELY HAVE TO BE THE LAST ONE LEFT ON EACH PLATFORM! TO BE DISQUALIFIED YOU HAVE TO TOUCH THE WATER OR BE KNOCKED OUT! COMPETITORS READY?"

Everyone began to move away from each other and prepare battle stances, the smarter individuals moved closer to the edge so as to not have to worry about their backs. Gohan and Trunks just slid into fighting stances and prepared themselves.

"BEGIN!"

**XXXxxxXXX**

**Universe 7, Elsewhere**

The fourth and final body hit the ground, a puddle of blood forming from the hole in the man's chest as a tall, green skinned, orange haired man pulled his sword out from where it had previously been stabbed into him. With a casual but impressive spin of his sword he grabbed the hand and flicked his wrist, causing his sword to whip out at the same time and launch all the blood on it off. The blood forming into a small crescent shape on the floor while the man slid the sword into his sheath.

The only female in the room rolled her eyes at the display and scowled slightly at the mans cocky grin "Congratulations. You killed a _human_. Would you like a fucking medal?" She snapped irritably.

Said female, much like the male, had green skin and orange hair. However unlike her 'teammate' who had a strip of material tied around his hair which spiked up. Her hair reached down to her ass and was thick and curly, looking oddly silky and smooth. She was wearing a loose blue undershirt which was tucked into her pants. Over the blue undershirt she wore a white sleeveless vest with gold buckles. From her wrists to mid way between her shoulders and elbows she wore black sleeves on both wrists. Her lower half was covered in loose, baggy white pants which was partially covered by the purple sash she had tied around her waist.

"Why so mean to me Zangya? I'm only trying to have some fun. You should lighten up a bit. What would the boss think?" The man asked getting a deeper scowl from the woman.

"Whatever. By why are we even doing this anyways? Why not just show up and kill everyone?" She asked, seeing their task, rightfully, as a waste of time.

"Oh come now Zangya." The girl froze at the voice as footsteps could be heard entering the room, showing a large man with somewhat similar features to the first.

The man was tall, towering over Zangya. Green skin and orange hair, much the same as the two of them. His spiky hair was tied and covered by a bandana over his head causing it to cascade down his back. He wore no shirt, but a myriad of necklaces and pendants to match the two golden earrings he wore. Over his no shirt was a long-sleeved dark blue vest which even if it closed, it doesn't, wouldn't have been long enough to cover his midriff. Around his waist was a belt covered primarily in gold, holding up large, baggy white pants and golden/black boots which both Zangya and her 'teammate' also wore. Also tied around his waist was a black sash, somewhat similar to Zangya's.

"If this world is doomed anyways, and its people destined to be obliterated. Why not have some fun?~" She averted her eyes and bowed her head, she knew how dangerous her boss was when angry, especially when angry at her.

"Yes Bojack, sir…" She mumbled submissively, internally growling with the largest fires of rage crackling throughout her mind.

"Good. Go meet up with Bido and Bujin to get transported to the 'arena'. You as well Kugo" The other male nodded and followed after the short female as she walked out quickly.

Bojack looked up at the tv and grinned darkly as he watched the action.

**XXXxxxXXX**

**Universe 7, Intergalactic Martial Arts Tournament platforms**

"AND WHAT IS THIS LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! It'S ONLY BEEN FIVE MINUTES AND ALREADY TWO PLATFORMS HAVE BEEN BROUGHT DOWN TO TWO MEMBERS EACH! PLATFORM ONE WITH COMPETITOR 132! SON GOHAN! THE SMALL COMBATANT HAVING KNOCKED OUT OPPONENTS LEFT AND RIGHT!"

As the announcer said this, the many screens situated around the tournament changed to show the 'best of' of the fighter. Gohan's clip showing a moment towards the beginning of the round where he had taken on six people in the span of about twenty to thirty seconds.

A man had tried to tackle charge the young warrior who had jumped up and kicked off his back, sending him hurtling towards the water behind him. As he landed he was set upon by another two combatants who sent a flurry of attacks at him. The tween leaning back to dodge a kick at his hand before falling back into a reverse roll as the other one lifted his leg up and sent it hurtling down towards where the boy had been. Once he had the proper purchase he gripped the floor with his hands and lifted himself into a handstand, spreading his legs and beginning to spin. Kicking both men in the face and knocking them out immediately and another who tried to charge in. Pushing up with his hands to right himself and kicking off the chest of the man he had knocked out he launched himself over a couple of fighters and landed between two combatants, clotheslining them and knocking them out as well. A massive smile on his face the whole time.

Up in the stands was Chi-Chi, cheering loudly as she watched the playback. Bulma sitting next to her and cheering at a reasonable volume as well. Baby Trunks giggling and waving his arms in the direction of the nearest screen.

"AND ON PLATFORM THREE WE HAVE COMPETITOR 22 WHO MANAGED TO PASS! THE WOMAN GOING UNDER THE ALIAS '18'!"

Gohan looked over in surprise and nearly stumbled back in shock when he did indeed see Eighteen standing on the other platform. The woman wearing a very flattering pair of dark blue jeans and a long sleeved grey shirt with a blue sleeveless denim vest over the top. The women flicking some hair back and seeming to sense his eyes on her, turned her head and widened her eyes very minutely at the sight of the child who had saved her from the horror that was Cell. Quickly schooling her features she turned back to the screen. As the other platforms quickly finishing up as well. Trunks, of course, being the one to pass from his own platform.

"ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! NOW IS THE TIME TO GO GET REFRESHMENTS WHILE WE GIVE OUR COMPETITORS SOME TIME TO REST AND RECUPERATE. WE WILL SEE YOU ALL ON ISLAND 2 AT 12:30 FOR OUR SECOND EVENT OF THE DAY!"

**XXXxxxXXX**

**AAAND DONE!**

**How'd you guys enjoy the chap? No Universe 6 this time, though they'll be appearing next chapter. So to those of you interested in that side of the story, look forward to that xP**

**Anyways, I've been trying to think of unique moves and clothing for Gohan later on down the line. If any of you guys have ideas let me know and they might just be put in if I feel like they're appropriate or fit his character :3**

**Anyways!  
Adios!**


	5. The fall of Bojack

**Hey Guys!**

**Welcome back to chapter five of this story which is both doing surprisingly well and also dominating many of my thoughts, even when I'm writing other stories XD**

**Also I have a Discord Server, for those who want some behind the scenes info~  
Discord code: ctMzhq3**

**Use that to get on the server, hope to see you there xP**

**ONTO THE STORY**

**XXXxxxXXX**

**Universe 6, Deep Space**

Vegeta scowled while looking over the 3-Dimensional, Holographic map in front of him, seeing the information the Z-fighters had been able to discover with the help of the Saiyan's over the last six or so months. What he was looking at was a zoomed in look at the Northern Quadrant of a small Spiral Galaxy that was in the direction they were heading. Large chunks of planets, stars and empty space highlighted a bright, pulsating red on the otherwise calm blue of the hologram.

"So…the red parts are the parts of space that this…Freeza, controls?" A young, male, voice asked from behind him.

"Fucking, _yes._" Vegeta growled, turning back to the boy that was roughly the age of Kakabrat.

"S-sorry!" He squeaked.

"And _stop apologizing!_ You're a Saiyan for gods sake! Man up and act like it! Have some pride in yourself!" He berated the pre-teen while throwing his hands up.

"B-But King Sadala says pride is something not to be allowed in Saiyan's." Cabba responded in a confused voice.

"Yes. Well your _King_ is a complete moron with no knowledge of what actually makes a Saiyan powerful. If he had lived in my Universe the other Saiyan's would have torn him apart in seconds. Let alone me and my father."

"H-How can you say that? You're working with the King!" Cabba edged back slightly as he paled.

"I'm working with your buffoon of a King because I _have_ to. Not because I want to. And trust me brat, I don't want to. _Especially_ after we told that idiot about who our foes were and he decided to send two of us with _children!_" Cabba slid back slightly at the force of Vegeta's shout and waved his arms around to try and keep his balance.

"Your friend seemed fine with it…." Cabba muttered under his breath, unfortunately being heard by the refined hearing of the Saiyan Prince.

"Kakarot is a moron on the best of days. He sees them as an opportunity to train against future strong warriors. Not to mention he actually has a crew with him."

"…Why don't you?"

"Because I work alone. He was already pushing it by making you come along." Vegeta grunted as he turned back to the map and began to mess with controls.

Cabba watched as the map zoomed in and out and Vegeta's eyes seemed to flick around at lightning speed reading all the information that popped up whenever he seemed to select certain planets, stars or pockets of space. He saw the Prince lift up his hands and seem to physically draw himself a path between planets and space stations, Cabba just guessed he was doing it as a way to both memorize and find a flaw in his path.

"You uhmmm. You seem experienced at this?" Cabba began, wincing at his weak start.

"Speak up boy!"

"You seem experienced at mapping out intergalactic routes, sir!" Cabba snapped into a straight stance, showing the minimal military training he said received on Sadala.

"Better." Vegeta grunted, getting a soft smile from Cabba "And I am. The _creature_ I'm going after? I used to work under him as a planet clearer/demolisher." Vegeta growled angrily at the reminder to his much hated past.

"Y-You? B-but I'm here to hel-."

"As I said. The. Creature. That. _I._ Am. Going. After. Are we clear?"

"Y-yes Sir!" Vegeta grunted and turned back to his planning, Cabba left to silently stand behind him the whole time.

**XXXxxxXXX**

**Universe 6, A different Deep Space**

"Come on Kale! Keep it going! You just gotta twist your hips more!" Goku encouraged the girl as he blocked her kick with his forearm, seemingly not even feeling it.

Off to the sidelines of the training room sat Caulifla, currently nursing a deep ache on her side from when she had egged Goku into using more power against her and he had broken through both her guard and a rib or two with a single kick, which also knocked her into the luckily cushioned and reinforced wall. She watched as Goku sparred with/trained Kale, the shy girl obviously having a very difficult time trying to get her body accustomed to the strange ways Goku made them move which had surprising results in their overall fighting. Though she could see that Kale was obviously both far too shy and far too scared of the older Saiyan to put everything she had into her moves.

That thought then brought her back to thinking about Goku and the reason that Kale was scared of him, other than the fact that he could keep up with Vegeta and Vegeta had bodied Caulifla in one hit. When they had first decided to train together, Goku had told them both to come at him with everything they had, only for the adult to counter everything they had without even batting an eye. Eventually flicking both his legs out, nailing both of them at the same time, and sending them flying back into the walls of the training room. The older Saiyan having scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously, his words repeating back through her head.

"Oh jeez. Sorry you guys! I guess I'm a little too used to sparring with Gohan." She had been too focused on how much his kick hurt at the time to ask, and now she couldn't be bothered.

But still, the name gnawed away at her mind like one of those rabid Kaichu's back on Sadala. The little gluttonous bastards that they were. She knew the names of all of the group the short, bald one had called the 'Z-fighters' and there was no Gohan among them. But for now she shelved that thought to watch as Goku launched Kale over his shoulder, making the tanned girl hit the wall and slide down slowly while Goku chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Put a little too much force into that one, sorry."

"You're a moron…" Caulifla deadpanned from the sidelines getting a hurt gasp from the man in question.

'_It's times like this when I sorta miss having Gohan to train with. Little guy always had the most creative solutions to counter-attacks…..I wonder what he's getting up to? Having fun I hope!_' Goku thought to himself as a wide, trademarked-Son Grin stretched his lips.

**XXXxxxXXX**

**Universe 7, Intergalactic Martial Arts Tournament**

"AND WE'RE BACK WITH THE SECOND STAGE OF THE INTERGALACTIC MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT. IN THIS EVENT ALL FOUR OF OUR CONTESTANTS WILL BE _ROCKETED_ TO A DIFFERENT ARENA TO FIGHT REAL LIFE ALIENS!" The cheers from the crowd were practically deafening to the three supernatural competitors "SHOULD ONLY ONE OF OUR COMPETITORS PASS, THEY WILL BE FACING DOWN THE LEGENDARY _HERCULE SATAN!_" This time they actually felt their knees buckle ever so slightly "BUT IN THE UNLIKELY EVENT THAT MORE THAN ONE OF OUR BRAVE COMPETITORS BEATS THEIR OTHERWORLDLY FOE, THEY SHALL BE DUKING IT OUT FOR THE HONOR TO FIGHT OUR CHAMPION!" Eighteen rolled her eyes, just hoping it would be over soon.

Soon all four of them were loaded into separate pods and shot off into four different tunnels. Three competitors stoic or preparing themselves for combat while Gohan just laughed and enjoyed the views of the different combat areas and the fancy patterns of lights placed on the inside of the tunnels. Letting himself feel like a child for just this moment.

Once the pod landed he opened the door and crawled out, looking around at the dark, volcanic region he had landed in. Lava seemed to flow through the purposefully made channels and bathed the area in a warm orange glow. Gohan walked around for a few moments, looking around with a curious look on his face.

"This whole place feels weird…Like there's some kind of Ki- Woah!" Gohan quickly backflipped right as a blast landed where he had previously been standing.

A thick smokescreen blocked Gohan's vision but he could clearly see the silhouette of a fairly short, though still just taller than him, figure standing on a raised rock outcropping. Narrowing his eyes as he felt the raising Ki of the fighter and tensing his muscles, desperately hoping this wasn't what he thought it was, Gohan spoke up.

"So you're my opponent? I know you're probably a little riled up but this is still a tournament you know. That could have killed me" He finished disapprovingly as the smoke cleared and showed the grinning form of Zangya as she flicked her hair to the side.

He watched her hair begin to float as her Ki spiked and he inwardly sighed, now knowing for certain that these weren't competitors. They weren't even _from_ Earth. If he had to harbor a guess they were here to either challenge themselves, or wipe everyone out. Neither thought, given his past experiences, sat very well with him. So as Zangya launched herself over him, seemingly overshooting before, in a fairly clever little trick, pulsing her Ki and launching herself back the other way to kick him in the spine, Gohan wasn't very impressed. Stepping to the side he grabbed her leg with one arm and spun, throwing her away to make some space; watching as she flipped in the air to land on her feet.

'_She's flexible and fast. Seems like more of a technique fighter over a brute strength fighter…I can feel she has more power at her disposal but how much? Is it worth using Super Saiyan and possibly giving myself away?_' Gohan thought as he slid into the stance of his mentor's signature style, the Demon Style.

Then she ran forward and attacked, and every thought Gohan had, had about her fighting style was thrown out the window. In spite of what her opening attack suggested, the way she grounded herself to attack and the way she held her weight spoke of someone who was taller, someone who was heavier, someone who carried far more physical strength than their appearance suggested. He watched her going for a power punch and his eyes widened in panic, he could already feel his body instinctively moving to follow his training against such attacks.

Forearms crossed over each other, bouncing slightly in the air to give his body the least amount of resistance to the hit as possible. And while the hit _was_ strong it felt strangely weak given her fighting style and power level. That didn't stop him from rocketing backwards, through a boulder and into a wall. Feeling her beginning to get serious he growled and his aura flared and turned golden as he rose into the fabled Super Saiyan state. And thus began the strangest battle of Gohan's 11 years of living.

Every move of the girls seemed to counteract another move. Her movements were fast, fluid, light. Her stance and balance was heavy, grounded, slow. And as he went to go for a strong punch after she over-extended, he watched as her eyes widened and she seemed to instinctively leaned back. Only her footing and stance didn't allow her to move properly and a jolt of pain in twisting her ankle just a little too far made her twist back a little while lifting her foot. Leaving the orange haired beauty in a spiraling tumble which Gohan made advantage of by launching a knee up and striking just below her generous cleavage. The blow was brutal, creating a small shockwave as the world seemed to slow down for a moment between the two fighters.

Zangya could feel her body bending over the knee of the boy. Feeling the wind and saliva leaving her lips as her eyes shrank and seemed to glaze over and clear rapidly. Meanwhile Gohan could feel the girls body beginning to leave the ground and despite the wince which was already covering his face, pressed his foot into the ground and tensed his thigh. A burst of upwards power running through his leg and causing it to snap up and forcing the girl to do the same as pebbles and stones around them flew away from the rapidly moving wind as she shot up and struck the roof of the cavern.

As Zangya hung in the roof, stuck in the indent her body had created with wide, blank eyes as some saliva dripped out of her mouth Gohan took a moment to massage his forearms. Having taken a surprising amount of force from the few hits she had managed to get through with her absolutely horrendous fighting style. Feeling a dangerous fluctuation of Trunks' Ki his head snapped over in his direction with a firm glare.

The sound of dislodging rocks and flesh and bones hitting the floor with a muffled moan of pain met his ears and brought him back to his own fight. Turning back to the girl he watched as she slowly rose to her feet, breathing heavily and wiping some drool off her chin.

"You aren't the only one…what are you doing? What's your plan?" Gohan asked.

"I-I'm not going to tell….an enemy…that" She huffed as a hand clutched her stomach where he had kneed her.

"But _why_ are we your enemies? What did we ever do to you?" Gohan asked, taking a step towards her and opening his arms out.

The girl seemed to hesitate, wincing in pain as she did so, before launching herself forward. The sheer speed of her kick-off shocked the pre-teen and it took everything he had in his Super Saiyan form to even block the kick which still ended up knocking him back into a wall.

"Heh…Haghh. Take that…bastard~" She panted as she fell to the ground after her aggressively rapid attack.

Seeing Gohan still alive and relatively uninjured as the smoke cleared she scowled furiously. Her beautiful face twisting up in a nasty scowl as her fists fell to the side, clenched tightly. Breathing out heavily, keeping his arms crossed over his face he felt his arms burning in pain. All of a sudden Trunks' Ki cut out. It was still there but he had very clearly been hurt and taken out.

Some small thread in Gohan's mind snapped.

Zangya had barely a moment to register the sharp influx of Ki before a small shockwave passed her along with a ring of dust and small rocks. Crossing her arms over her face she felt the force of his Ki blasting out around him, and the terrifying difference in it now.

Opening her eyes she saw the changes the boy had undergone. His hair now a richer gold and spiked up other than one lone bang which hung down his face and his form a bit more bulked up compared to before. Looking at his one eye not covered from her view by his crossed arms. She watched as it slowly opened. Now a Cyan colour as it hardened into a glare which froze her in place, beginning to break out in a light sweat.

The boy took a deep breath in and tensed his shoulders, his arms raising slightly as he did and for a moment all was still. Said stillness was immediately shattered as he exhaled through his nose and shot forward at speeds Zangya had only ever seen Bojack move at. With a roar of power he struck the teenager in the solar plexus with a vicious gut punch that the teen may or may not have stolen from the dead Prince of Saiyans.

Zangya screamed as she tore through the air and a solid chunk of stone before stopping, basically embedded in a 'her' shaped hole. Her body lying limp, bubbling and frothing with pain beneath her skin as a muted moan of pain left her lips.

'_W-what happened to his power level? H-he was below me and I-I could have killed him in an instant and now he's..h-he's- I-I'm going to die! I can't die! Not to this! Not now! I survived Bojack's purge! I was the only female who could stand against him! I won't die here! Not on this back water planet! Not without killing that slimy bastard first!_' She roared in her mind, her fingers clutching and digging into the solid rock with seeming ease. Her teeth grit and her blue eyes narrowed at the teen walking closer to the hole she had created. Unknowingly, her Ki began to spike and swirl in accordance with her heightened anger, something which Gohan could sense.

With a widening of his eyes and a shout of pure power his golden Ki pulsed out of his body like a shockwave. The life-energy eating away at the rock between him and the girl with astonishing ease, releasing her from her nature-created prison with unreal precision. With wide, panicked, eyes her legs buckled and she stared up at the second being to have ever had her in such a position, with all the fear it entailed.

"P-please. I don't want to die…"

**XXXxxxXXX**

**With Trunks, minutes earlier**

Trunks smiled and looked around at the beautiful field of flowers surrounding him. Swiveling his head slowly before hearing a squirrel chattering by his foot and kneeling down. Such an innocent display of nature bringing a warm smile to his face while he watched the squirrel run away. The reason becoming apparent a moment later as the spot that Trunks had been occupying was hit by a ball of Ki which created a small explosion.

The demi-Saiyan meanwhile had managed to sense the attack and leapt away, flipping in the air to land facing the direction of the attack.

"Hey. Watch where you point that thing. I might get the wrong idea" Trunks snapped amidst the sadistic chuckling of the man in the tree, his arm still raised from his first energy blast "This may be a fight but this is still a tournament. No killing allowed"

With only a slight tilt of the man's lips, showing the barest hint of teeth, as an indicator he was about to move the teen narrowed his eyes as the man launched himself out of the tree and towards the demi-Saiyan. He hit the ground right in front of Trunks and launched his right arm out in what looked like a powerful haymaker. The lavender haired teen leant back and let the fist whiz by his face before snapping his left arm out to get a quick strike on the mans face which sadly was not meant to be. Wrapping his right arm around Trunks' and grabbing his fist he threw Trunks over his head and towards the ground. Flipping midair the demi-Saiyan hit the ground feet first and turned around, pivoting on one foot as the other lifted up and swung around heel first, striking the man in the cheek and making him stumble back as his head snapped to the side. Trunks followed through with his momentum and leapt in the hair. Going to knee the man in the face only for his knee to meet the flat of his sword as the man grinned sadistically.

Trunks flipped away as the man giggled and tried to slice out his stomach with the sword but missed. Both of them glaring at each other before a cocky smirk appeared on the other man's face as he stylistically twirled his sword and sheathed it at his hip.

"Nice to meet my newest Cadaver~ Kogu the Swordsbutcher at your service~" He purred with a sarcastic bow.

"And I'm the person who isn't playing your games. Leave the planet at once!" Trunks snapped while reaffirming his fighting stance.

"Too bad kid. Bojack ain't had his fill of fun yet. Matter of fact. Neither have I" With his fist clenched at his sides he shouted to the heavens as his power level rose. His earrings and the medallion on his necklace began to glow golden before his body gave off an intense light which Trunks was unable to look at, being forced to close his eyes.

Once the light died down enough, Trunks wasted no time in opening his eyes and staring down his enemy. Taking in his transformation with a rapid flickering of his eyes. His skin had turned from the blueish tint it had before to a pale green skin tone and had bulked up slightly, his hair having turned from an orange to a dark red which also appeared to have thickened. His black vest seeming to have been destroyed by his transformation.

'_Well that's not good._' Trunks thought before being struck in the stomach by the shin of his enemy, crumpling over the leg before the momentum caught up with him and sent him flying into and straight through the thick rock wall and metal inside it and right back through another layer of rock.

Coughing painfully, he rolled onto his hands and knees before pushing himself to his feet, his legs shaking for a moment before steadying himself and wiping some blood and drool from his chin. Looking around for a moment he found himself in a Victorian era city. A power level stood atop the tallest building in the arena caught his attention before feeling Kogu rapidly approaching and deciding he was far more of a threat. Turning to face the approaching enemy his eyes widened as he saw a green hand in front of his face before being dragged through the brick, mortar and wood of multiple buildings, crying out in pain before being thrown to the ground in a painful explosion of brick and dust.

Slowly collecting himself he heard Kogu snicker darkly while approaching, his steps slow and teasing as he made his way closer. Obviously knowing that he had the superior power level between them.

"You fought in vain. But hey, I'll get a nifty jacket out of it" Kogu mocked him while drawing his sword, taking a moment to admire his beautiful blade before winding his arm back and swinging down.

With a grunt of exertion Trunks' Ki exploded in a small golden aura as he turned around and blocked the blade with his bare forearm, stopping it like a regular knife meeting a wall of steel. The two had a short power struggle, gritting their teeth and glaring into each others faces before Trunks twisted his arm and caused the blade to slide away, using the chance to spin and with a roar of power he punched his left hand straight through the green man's stomach. Kogu didn't even have a moment to think over his life choices before the teen wrenched his arm out of the man's body and let him collapse to the ground in a boneless heap, blood seeping out of him at an astonishing rate as Trunks took a moment to let his body relax. His breathing came out in a mild pant as he looked down at the dead form of his opponent.

He never even had a chance to widen his eyes before the effects of the punch to the back of his head caught up to him and his vision went black, his body crumpling to the ground as the large greenish-blue man with an orange beard grinned darkly down at him.

**XXXxxxXXX**

**Meanwhile with 18**

"W-what are you? That's not possible! My wires should have sucked you dry!" Bujin screamed in fear as he shakily floated away from the blonde haired woman who continued her unrelenting advance towards him. Purple wires of energy visible around multiple portions of her body.

Eighteen, despite having changed greatly since her initial release from her pod and having decided to live a much more peaceful life after the crapshow that was Cell, couldn't help the trill that travelled up her spine at the feeling of power she had. The little robed midget had been trying to suck her energy dry for nearly ten minutes at this point, and all he had done was injure himself from the constant influx of power that he couldn't get rid of quick enough and panic as it seemed to have no effect on her.

Casually breaking the wires like they were made of frayed string, she smirked cockily at him before phasing forward and grabbing his face in one of her hands, gripping onto him with a strength that he couldn't break free from. Gripping onto her forearm with one hand and raising the other one up, they both began to glow a soft orange and movement behind her caught her attention. Turning her head and looking out of the corner of her eye she saw two boxes rise up before launching themselves at her.

Raising her spare hand she destroyed the both of them with two well placed energy blasts before turning back to him and grinning as he still struggled in vain to free himself.

"You know I had decided to leave this kind of stuff behind me? The fighting, the blood, the death. Wanted to take a shot at a real career and try things the human way. And then you just had to come here and attack me. And sadly for you, fighting and slaughter is something I can't exactly forget how to do" The gap between her hand and his face began to glow a bright blue before it exploded, taking his head with it as his headless remains dropped to its feet, then knees, then toppling over to its side as the charred, blackened remains of what was his neck released a steady stream of smoke.

"Now….where are the others?" She asked herself, looking around with a hand on her cocked hip.

**XXXxxxXXX**

**With Gohan**

Gohan stared down at the girl who seemed frozen on her knees, staring up at him with wide fear filled eyes as her entire body trembled, the girl seemingly breaking out into a cold sweat as Gohan approached her with narrowed eyes and thinned lips.

"I didn't want to. But you've attacked my planet and hurt my friends. I'm sorry, truly I am" Gohan raised his arm and Zangya screamed in fear.

"Please no! Bojack's forcing me! Please! I'll do anything! I'll be your slave! Please just don't kill me!" Tears began to roll down her cheeks like twin waterfalls as she weakly and futilely crossed her arms over her bowed head.

Gohan kept his attack stable in front of his palm for a few moments before sighing and dispersing it as he looked at the shivering girl sadly. Turning his head back to where he had last sensed Trunks' Ki his aura flared slightly, making her whimper.

"I'm putting my faith in you that you won't attack anyone else. I'm going to help my friend…._please_ don't betray my trust" He blasted off, his aura eating through the rock and actively digging a tunnel through the earth as he continued flying.

Meanwhile Zangya let her arms once again uselessly flop to her sides as he stared at the hole with slowly drying eyes.

"H-He's trusting me?...W-what?" Everything she knew, everything she had been taught about the world told her that, that boy would have killed her. Or at least demanded her body or loyalty in exchange, and yet he had…..just decided to trust her and fly away?

Getting up on shaky legs she began to float in the air, taking a painfully long time for someone of her power to even achieve that, let alone the speed at which she flew into the tunnel after Gohan.

**XXXxxxXXX**

**With Hercule Satan**

"Mr Satan there's actual aliens! Someones died! You have to go down there!" A man yelled while banging on a bathroom door.

"It's all an act! An act I tell you! And why can't you leave me alone!? Can't a man have a moment to himself!" Hercule yelled back before returning to gnawing on his own lip.

'_Why does this always happen to me? Creatures just as strong as Cell? What the hell world!_' Hercule internally groaned to himself.

Eventually though he did leave the bathroom and returned to his 'throne' in the VIP booth. Shivering ever so slightly and pale as a ghost as he waved off the concern shown to him with a shaky grin and boisterous laugh.

His gaze though was kept on the screens. His assurances to the man earlier, which had promptly been told to the audience, was all that kept pandemonium and chaos to reign down on both the stadium and those watching from their televisions. But even so, even if the rest of the people were fooled, he knew the truth. He knew that one of the competitors _had_ been killed in one strike by the strange blue-ish green skinned man and that in return two of the aliens had been killed.

But he could see his lie wasn't going to fool people for long, so finally he stood up abruptly, shocking everyone else in the VIP booth.

"Dad? Where are you going?" Videl asked in confusion.

"Time for your old man to entire the swing sweet-pea. Show those murderous aliens what-for!" She gasped and smiled happily.

"T-truly Mr Satan? W-we're saved!" Mr Cash excitedly exclaimed from besides him.

"Hah. Hah! Once I get on the field all those aliens are toast! They thought they could back out on a deal with _Hercule Satan?_ Well I'll show them why I'm the world's strongest!" Hercule proudly boasted, walking out of the room into the empty hallway outside, the sliding doors closing behind him.

'_Im gonna die!_' He screamed mentally even as he ran towards where the launch pods were '_I just gotta hope for a miracle like with Cell. Those glowing weirdo's are here again so it will be fine!...Oh god I hope it'll be fine_'

**XXXxxxXXX**

**With Bojack**

Bojack chuckled and sat down on the highest windowsill within the constructed Victorian era city. One leg hanging off and one foot placed on it, resting an arm on his raised knee.

"I can feel him coming Bidou, the strongest warrior on this pathetic planet. He feels similar to the idiot who freed us" Bojack said, looking over at where he could feel Gohan's Ki.

"If this one was anything to go by then you shouldn't have to worry" Bidou replied, using the unconscious body of Trunks like a yo-yo with his strings from a lower part of the roof.

Bojack just snorted arrogantly and kept his eyes on Gohan's location before a massive explosion caught Bidou's attention and made him look over.

Dust exploded outwards like a shockwave as stone, cement and steel rained down on the city. A stray chunk of building flew past the two aliens getting a surprised startle from Bidou and an enlarging of Bojack's smirk as it hit another building behind them and caused a second smaller explosion of dust.

Bursting free of the dust, Gohan pierced through the hair like a bullet before stopping in front of the two with a shrieking explosion of golden Ki. A gale force wind began to pick up and made the tower the aliens were on creak dangerously as everyones hair and clothes waved wildly in the wind. Bidou being forced to flare his aura around him to stop himself from moving as he stared at the pre-teen crackling with bio-electricity.

"Are you their leader?" Gohan asked seriously, his eyes narrowed and lips thinned out.

"That I am. And who may I be speaking to?~" Bojack snickered maliciously, getting a slight parting of Gohan's lips to bare a few of his teeth.

"I'm Son Gohan. The protector of this planet"

"Bojack, the Purger. And these people should be thankful. If _he_ was the best you had, they would have been mincemeat long before me" Bojack gestured lazily to Trunks, still stuck in Bidou's wires.

"Trunks!" Gohan shouted out on instinct, reaching an arm out.

"Careful now. Any sudden moves and those wires may do a little more than drain his energy" Gohan's face twitched at the information, keeping the wires abilities in mind.

"Why are you attacking? This planet has nothing of interest" Gohan spoke, his mind racing furiously.

"Why? Quite simply as repayment for your father releasing us. And feeling your power now, to make sure you don't get in my way in the future" Bojack spoke, starting off playful and ending in a grave tone of voice.

"Look, if you want to fight me, then let's fight. But leave my friends, this planets people, out of this" Gohan snapped, throwing his arm to the side.

"And now where's the fun in that? Bidou." The space pirate snapped at the end.

In an instant the bearded man's ki flared around him and he pulled the limp body of Trunks higher into the air, his body level with Bidou's as wires shot out of the tips of his nine spare fingers, fanning out to encircle Trunks. Gohan finally took action, as did Bojack.

Phasing out of existence, the teen appeared next to his friend with a crackle of lightning and the sound of static, breaking the wire with little to no effort and grabbing his friend before gravity could take a hold of him again. Holding the buff teen under his arm he looked around with his greatly enhanced reflexes and saw the wires forming and curling around him in a spherical shape, clicking his tongue in annoyance he shot off from his spot in the air and threw Trunks through a closing gap before twirling through it himself and catching his friend.

Upon catching Trunks he spun again while swooping down low to find a hiding spot for Trunks, as he did so a wave of Ki pulsed over the two of them and caused Gohan to pause in his tracks and look back up at the tower, where the look of realization was just passing over Bidou's features.

Above him was a maliciously grinning Bojack, who had gone through a transformation similar to Kogu's, not that Gohan knew that. His skin had changed from the typical Hera blue-green to a pale green and he had bulked up, his shirt and bandana having been apparently torn to shreds from his transformation, showing his now slightly longer red hair. With a shout of power the Pirate leader disappeared in a displacement of air and a crack of thunder, appearing directly over Gohan and Trunks, though lower in altitude than he had previously been with an energy blast charging in his hand.

The ball of energy morphed into a laser as it struck the two demi-saiyan's, causing an explosion of dust and debris which shook the entire town and made Bojack's malicious grin only grow in size. The distant sound of displacing air, however, put a hamper on that and turned his grin into a distasteful scowl as he turned his head and saw the nuisance of a boy and his unconscious friend on a nearby roof, the boy glaring daggers at him.

"Alright kid" He swung both his arms to his side and lit up energy blasts atop both of them "Lets see where you stack up!" he phased out of existence once more, the glaring boy doing the same.

Meanwhile Bidou scowled and cracked his neck as he looked down at the city where his boss was chasing around a small child trying to protect the weakling he had been using as a yo-yo earlier. With a growl he swung both his hands out and began to fill as much of the city with threads as he could, hoping to prove himself useful to Bojack, unlike the other three he had previously called 'teammates'. Of course using the technique over such a large area took an enormous toll on his mind, basically forcing him into a zoned-out state as he poured all his mental capabilities into maintaining his spiderweb around the central tower and the main streets.

In opposition to the almost meditative calm that Bidou found himself in, Gohan found himself in basically as close to panicking as he could get as he tried to pull off any and every aerial maneuver he knew to both avoid the powerful psychopath bombing him and the wires his teammate was spreading throughout the city. One he could deal with, quite easily in fact, he could even deal with the both of them if he didn't have Trunks to protect, but sadly he did. As it was it took all his effort to keep both himself and Trunks unharmed while phasing in and out of existence around the city and dodging consecutive energy blasts.

**XXXxxxXXX**

**With Eighteen**

Eighteen finally emerged from the tunnel she had depth charged to get to the central arena where all the fighting was going on, her eyes instantly noticing the flickering forms of both Bojack and Gohan before noticing the familiar wires which got her to roll her eyes.

"Gohan seems on the backfoot. Well I've got to repay him for Cell somehow" She shrugged and began making her way to the origin of all the wires, the man sitting on top the central tower.

Crouching down low she launched herself up into the air before shooting forward like a jet, cutting through the air with an ease most living creatures could never hope to achieve. She charged straight through the few wires that were set up at her altitude and noticed him visibly recoil and panic as his eyes snapped open. A good 80% of the wires he had been maintaining suddenly fizzling away as Eighteen spun out of her aerodynamic flying position and transitioned into a kick to his face which sent him straight through the tower and another two buildings like a very much injured ballerina before he struck the pavement and ground into it before stopping, sitting in a pile of dirt and upturned and cracked bricks and pavement.

Bidou groaned in pain and slowly pushed himself up, hearing Eighteen land on the ground and glaring up at her while she gave a small but cocky smile. Crossing her arms under her sizeable bust as she looked down at him, seeing the purple bruise beginning to form on his cheek and jaw already.

"Is wires all you have? Because I've already killed one of you guys who has the same skillset"

"I"ll suck you dry you fucking bitch!" Bidou snapped as he jumped to his feet and his Ki roared around him, creating a small crater and sending dust and broken bricks flying away, getting an annoyed glare from her as she brushed off her shoulders and chest.

"Shouldn't it be a female saying that? Or do you swing the other way? Hey, all the power to you" Eighteen chuckled while staring him down, placing a hand on her hips and cocking her hip to the side.

"YOU BITCH!" His Ki seeped into the ground and carved out a jagged spear which he telekinetically dragged into his hand and glared her down.

"I'm terrified" She sarcastically replied while using her free hand to flick some hair out of her face.

He launched himself forward while spinning his spear and thrusting it forward once getting within range, something which she easily dodged. Planting her right foot on the ground and pushing forward as she wound back her left arm. Snapping it forward in a flurry of punches to his face and chest. The alien managing to dodge a few of them before the first landed, making his head snap back and leaving him open for the next punch which staggered him lightly, which quickly lead to him being hit by every blow in the flurry.

Drawing her arm back after the flurry, leaving Bidou leant back and off-balance as he coughed out blood and saliva. A grin crossing her features as she hopped up and slammed her left fist forward once more, hitting him in the sternum and sending him crashing right back into the ground. Another crater once again forming, though larger than before because he didn't get sent flying away due to the angle of the punch.

Raising her hands towards the dust cloud she began to fire a continuous beam of energy blasts, kicking up even more dirt and dust. The sounds of Bidou's pained screams and shouts ringing out as she continued for a couple more seconds before stopping. Narrowing her eyes she swiped her hand to the side and revealed the bruised and bloodied, but still breathing form of Bidou.

One of his eyes was swollen shut and patches of his beard and hair had been burnt off, but his lone eye glared at her with enough hatred to melt a regular human to the bone and his lips were upturned in a feral glare. Before either of them could do anything, a green and red blur struck the building beside them, shaking the ground and causing it to collapse on the figure before being blasted away as they roared in fury and sent out a shockwave of their Ki. Blowing away all the dust and showing Bojack glaring at the floating form of Gohan before looking and seeing Eighteen and Bidou.

"Are you truly so pathetic you could lose to a back-water _woman_ of all things? Keeping you was a mistake" He spat, rising to his full height and cracking his neck.

"N-no! S-sir I can…I can still be useful. I-I can still serve you! J-just give me a cha-" Any further pleading was cut off by a violent scream of pain as Bojack blasted him mercilessly, shredding the man to ribbons with one last, strangled scream.

"Y-you monster!" Everyone looked over to see Zangya staring at Bojack in horror, having been previously hiding to view the battles from afar "You said we were the ones that were safe! You said you would treat us like your old crew! The ones you made legends!"

"I am~" Those words froze Zangya's blood in an instant, her pupils shrinking in fear as her body began to shiver, shakily pointing a finger at him.

"Y-you killed them too?...Y-you were planning on killing us all?" Gohan landed besides Eighteen and placed Trunks on the ground, bio-electricity crackling around him as he watched the tense scene.

"If you proved yourselves to be weak. And seeing as _you_ weren't even deemed important enough to be properly defeated…"

"N-no!" She screamed in fear as he fired a blast at her, faster than she could react.

She felt the heat and energy roll over her but never felt any pain, for a brief moment she entertained the thought that it had killed her so instantaneously she hadn't even been able to feel the pain it had caused, though her opening her eyes changed that theory just a _bit_.

Before her stood Gohan, his arms crossed over his face as he glared down Bojack, an almost feral snarl leaving his lips as he did so.

"WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hercule's pod struck the ground down the street, sending up a small shockwave which passed over everyone and waved the clothes and hair of Gohan and Bojack in particular as they continued their stare down.

'_That buffoon has staggering timing. Just in time to be killed in the crossfire_' Eighteen thought monotonously as she looked over at him.

"You'd throw away your teammates lives just like that?" Gohan growled angrily as Bojack laughed.

"Teammates? They were underlings at best. If that's the best they had then our race deserves to die out"

"Die out?...You're the last two left?" Gohan asked, the revelation only making him angrier.

"She was the last female. But she's not even worth keeping around. She's so weak any offspring that she sired would end up sniveling brats scared of their shadows!" Bojack hunched over and his Ki flared around him in a red aura which matched his hair.

"You would let your race die out because they're _weak!?_ How sociopathic can you be? She survived your purge! She did your bidding for who knows how long and now you're just willing to kill her because I didn't!?" Gohan's Ki began to fluctuate dangerously as he glared down the man, his teeth grit together tightly and his fists clenched by his side.

"A weak Hera is a worthless Hera. _Especially_ a female who can't learn her place" Bojack said darkly.

Gohan's Ki burst out of him like a dam as an echoing scream tore itself out of his lips, his eyes burning with pure rage. The ground underneath his feet tore itself away from him and carved a crater out of itself from the sheer pressure of his wildly fluctuating aura, Zangya herself getting blown back a few meters.

"You won't hurt. ANYONE. Ever again!" Gohan shouted as his power fluctuated and another furious scream left his mouth.

"Y-you…" Zangya stuttered out, staring at her savior with wide, unbelieving eyes "W-why are you helping me? I'm weak! Im worthless! I-I'm not even worth keeping around a-as a slave!" Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes.

"No one is worthless…Least of all you" Gohan said softly, his voice somehow still reaching her over the roaring winds he was creating, his head turned so he could look at her out of the corner of his eye "You're strong. And you deserve better. So does your race. Even if you'll never be able to have a full-blooded child"

"Once I'm done with you she won't even _have_ a chance to have a child!" Bojack roared while slamming his hands together and proceeding to ever so slightly pull them apart, forming a ball of energy between them.

"But _you!_" Gohan growled, turning his attention back to Bojack as his face hardened once again "You deserve everything coming to you! And I'm going to _make you pay for every living being you've slaughtered!_"

There wasn't a displacement of air, no crack of thunder, not even a flaring of Ki as Gohan appeared before the hulking brute of a man, his face even with the man's as he flew and his right arm wound back. Well, there was all of those things of course, though just not yet. The world stood still for a brief moment before the furious boy struck, hitting the man in the face for all he was worth, the sound of a crack echoing down the street followed almost instantly by the sound of a gunshot as the man was picked up off the ground and flung through half of the makeshift city in an instant.

The demi-saiyan appeared in the flight path of the man and gripping his face in his hand, stopping all his forward momentum in an instant before reversing it and slamming the back of his head painfully into the ground, getting a shout of pain from the man who tried to blindly swipe at the pre-teen and only hit thin air. Said pre-teen landing and sliding back a few meters, staring at the man as he picked himself up and slid into a fighting stance, his scarred nose twisted to the side and leaking blood like a broken faucet.

"That all wou got bwat! I'm Bojack the Puwrger! I won't be bwought down by a toddler thwowing a tantwum!" He yelled out in a slurred voice, his broken nose making pronouncing a few sounds far more difficulty than they were worth.

Gohan ran forwards and his fist met the man's guard, as did the triple strike he launched with his right arm before leaning down and twisting to the left to avoid the sledgehammer of a punch the man tried to hit him with the force of the blow making his hair wave around from the breeze it created. Using the twisting motion to his advantage and spinning into a kick against Bojack's elbow, messing up his blocking stance and allowing Gohan to kick off the ground and spin the air, connecting a second kick, this one striking the man's jaw and snapping his head to the side as the smaller warrior landed on the ground.

Gohan yelled and both of his arms turned into mere blurs as they struck the man's arms and abdomen in a series of what sounded like gunshots, scaring Hercule even more from half a city away, the man's body bruising and cracking under the unrelenting onslaught before he uppercut Bojack high into the sky, cracking the man's jaw and sending him hurtling upwards with a shockwave that did little to effect Gohan as he bent his legs and sent himself hurtling after his enemy, the ground cracking and turning into a forty meter wide sinkhole as the ground finally gave in, tackling buildings and rubble with it to a dark abyss.

Which to be fair was only about 200m deep.

Flickering into existence above Bojack as he reached the apex of his flight he spun horizontally in the air and brought his heel down on the mans stomach, probably fucking them up even further than his punching onslaught a few moments earlier had as the man spat blood and struck the ground like a meteor. Gohan glaring down at the impact site and hunching over as his aura began to flare and swirl around him as he brought two fingers to his forehead.

Bojack groaned in immense pain and looked around groggily, his vision swimming and his heart between both intensely and sporadically as pain seemed to emanate from every part of his body. Seeing a bright light through his swimming, warped vision of the world he looked up, taking a few moments to fully realize what was happening.

High in the sky, Gohan charged up his attack, paying homage to his first mentor as the energy beam sparkling purple electricity grew in size to swallow almost the entire length of his fingers.

"MA-"

"G-gagh!" Bojack coughed and his body felt like it was trying to set itself on fire as he lurched forward.

"KANKO-"

"GRRRR!" Bojack pushed himself to his feet and began to charge his own beam, unable to speak thanks to his generally just fucked up face.

"SAPPO!" He stretched out his arm and the spiraling beam shot out, heading straight towards Bojack with enough power to more than be lethal.

Bojack launched his own beam, the both of them meeting and for a brief moment a power struggle took place before Gohan's Makankosappo began to carve through it with what looked like ludicrous ease. Bojack desperately trying to push the beam back but only succeeded in delaying the inevitable.

With one final roar of defiance, the beam carved through the muscular man's body like a knife through wet paper, creating a hole at least as large as a basketball in the man's torso as it continued through him and a good portion of the planet, not coming anywhere close to the core of the planet thanks to the angle it came from but piercing through a good portion of it.

Finally allowing his attack to end, the pre-teen let his arm drop uselessly to his side and watched Bojack's eyes go blank as his legs crumpled and he fell to his knees before falling forward. His body falling out of his transformed state in a flash of red ki particles and blood pooling out of him at a rate that wasn't surprising, but was still definitely disgusting.

Having finally finished the fight, and his anger having left him, Gohan could feel the fatigue rapidly creeping up on him and groaned in annoyance as the corners of his vision began to grow dim and he fell out of his SSJ2 state straight back to his base.

"Oh for Dende's sake not agai-" he felt his eyes roll up as he dropped out of the sky like a stone, flailing around and spinning in a wild freefall which would probably hurt like a bitch once he hit the ground.

Luckily for him though, that never happened, as Zangya swooped in and caught him before he hit the ground, landing on her feet and quickly falling to her knees. Hugging him while sobbing.

"T-thank you! Thank you so much! T-thank you!" She repeated over and over again, getting a small smile from him before he fully passed out.

**XXXxxxXXX**

**Underground facility, Universe 7**

A large facility full of computers, machines, equipment and tubes full of liquid sat in the darkness of the facility. The only sounds being the beeping of monitors and the bubbling of the green-ish liquid in the large tubes and containers. Though that was shattered by the large beam of spiraling energy which broke through the wall of the facility and melted clean through the middle of it. Ruining millions of Lien in machines, equipment and data which had been accrued over two decades of research.

The beam was only there for a few seconds, perhaps about 23, before disappearing again, leaving molten slag made of copper, gold, plastic and many other materials through the center of the large facility. One of the computers turning on for the first time in nearly 4 years.

**Booting.**

**10%**

**32%**

**53%**

**78%**

**99%**

**99%**

**99%**

**100% Booting complete**

**Running diagnostics scan:**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**Scan complete: All systems arejakna lgujio BGUJ K**

**Error 203**

**Error 205-Bjh**

**Error**

**Error**

**ERROR**

**ERR-AK GNLOG MAK G-OR**

**Attempting to fix problem:**

**10% **

**43%**

**78%**

**78%**

**78%**

**65%**

**ERROR**

**Loading-**

**L-Loading-**

**L-L-Lo-Loooooooooooooo-**

**Override accepted: Initializing re-awakening of Project #21**

**XXXxxxXXX**

**AAAAAAND DONE!**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It was nearly a perfect 9K long which puts it in the upper echelons in terms of chap length but in typical fanfic author fashion, I finished this at 1AM so hopefully things actually make sense XD**

**Regardless I hope you guys enjoy that teaser for the next arc and I can't wait to see your reactions to this chap!**

**Adios!**


	6. The birth of Goten

**Hey guys!**

**Welcome back to GIYO, chapter number siiiiiiiiix. I know it's been nearly (as of writing this introduction) three months since my last chapter went up but while I'm **_**immensely**_** excited for the next arc. This chapter is a bit of an interlude to tie together the Bojack Arc and the next Arc.**

**As it's an interlude, I wasn't quite sure how to start it off and space things out. But I've thought about it and I've figured it out for the most part so hopefully things fit together and work XD**

**Also you guys have been loving this story and I'm so glad! Hopefully I can keep making it good for you guys xP**

**REVIEW REPLIESSSS**

_**Raltol Lotlar:**_** There will be some larger timeskips starting from this interlude onwards, roughly about two years per saga after this next one. Glad you enjoyed!**

_**RKF22:**_** I'm glad you're so excited and here, finally, is more!**

_**X3runner:**_** You'll just have to see won't you?~ But I'm also glad you enjoyed the 21 wakeup sequence, to be honest it was short but I actually really enjoyed writing it.**

_**Kijin666:**_** Android 21's early awakening was something that I thought about for a long time, and talked to one of my betas about **_**extensively**_** due to the fact that it would have to be pulled off pretty well. In my opinion anyways. And in terms of Zangya and 18 keeping up, I have ideas for how they'll do so.**

**Also about your Chi-Chi idea. I'd honestly never thought of it before. And now it's actually given me some ideas, so thanks!**

_**Orchamus:**_** Oh it'll take **_**forever**_** for them to get back. Like that intergalactic game of cops and robbers is going to take a while for them to finish.**

_** .3950:**_** I completely agree with 21 and Zangya. I think they're both easily two of the most attractive DBZ girls and considering that 21 takes two of those spots herself that's pretty impressive. And it's definitely not Videl, trust me I'm as sick of that pairing as everyone else XD**

**AAAAAND THAT'S IT FOR THE REPLIES!**

**You guys had a bunch of reviews for chap 5 and I really loved it. Hopefully I can keep you guys just as interested with the chapters going forward!**

**Discord code: ctMzhq3  
Donation sites: Plasma Assassin**

**XXXxxxXXX**

**Universe 7, 3 months after Bojack**

Gohan hummed happily to himself as he flicked the pan to flip the food inside it, reaching over without looking and moving a pot lid so that the water inside didn't boil over. Even through all of this sizzling and boiling and metal hitting and scraping metal, Gohan was still able to hear even the slightest change. Which was why the moment he heard a cupboard open and cutlery clanging against each other he turned his head and saw his nine months pregnant mother trying desperately to grab some plates.

Chi-Chi had easily seen better days. Despite her swollen stomach she looked malnourished and deathly grey. Bags clung to her eyes and her arms shook just with the strain of trying to grab the plates.

"Mum no!" Gohan cried out in fear as he saw her finally collapse, catching her before she could even get close to the ground.

"C-cookings…..my job" She muttered weakly, her voice scratchy and weak.

"You heard what Bulma said mum, your body is too weak" He admonished her while picking her up gingerly.

"I-I'll be fine…..I had…you after all.." She weakly protested once more.

"You were younger and stronger mum…" He gingerly responded.

"Well I….I had your father…" He mumbled, tears beginning to build up in her eyes "I-I miss him…..I can't do this without Goku!" She wailed as her tears streamed down her thin and slightly malnourished cheeks.

"Of course you can mum….you're strong. And with Bulma and my help you'll be just fine. Goten will have an amazing family" Gohan reassured her, gently resting her on her bed.

"But not his…father…." Gohan didn't know how to react to that, just scratching the back of his head and smiling nervously.

"….I'll bring your food up when it's ready mum" And before she could say anything else, not that she looked like she was going to, he scuttled down to the kitchen.

Standing in front of the stove he sighed and leant both of his hands either side and hung his head. Closing his eyes and just listening to the sizzling and boiling as Chi-Chi's words bounced back and forth in his skull.

"Sir Gohan. You need to get out. Perhaps meet with 18?" A now familiar feminine voice spoke from behind him.

"So you come out now that mums gone?" Gohan chuckled, opening his eyes and tilting his head back up while turning it to face her.

What met his gaze was the curvy, greenish-blue form of Zangya. Outfitted in the same clothes that she had worn when first appearing on Earth. Her gaze soft and her head tilted as she rested back against the kitchen bench.

"You said she should be avoiding stress right? I stress her out by being around. So I was merely following your orders sir" Zangya rationalized, crossing her arms and pushing her bust up as he did so.

"I suppose that's fair….and I should go out, I need it. Mind helping me with the food before I leave?" He asked, watching her push herself off the bench with her hips and walking over to help him.

**XXXxxxXXX**

**Satan City, two hours later**

"So have you managed to find any good acting jobs?" Gohan asked, sitting at a seat outside a café, with a grate fence table and an umbrella coming up through the middle and giving them some shade.

"Just an ad or two, nothing too special really" Eighteen shrugged, picking her drink up by the top of the cup and taking a sip out of the straw before placing it back down.

"Ah, that's a bummer. What were they for?" He asked, interested in the kinds of jobs that she had gotten over the previous three months.

"One was for clothing and the other was for some kind of stupid face cream" She scoffed, taking another sip of her drink.

"Oh. Wow. Jeez. They really don't sound special" Gohan said, leaning back and blinking in surprise.

"How's your training with 16's pseudo sister been?" Eighteen snorted while nudging her head in the direction of Zangya, who was in some more casual clothes while leaning against a wall near them.

"In terms of training it has actually been pretty good. I've been fixing up Zangya's form" The girl in question scowled and clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Her form? What's wrong with that? You just throw some punches and kicks. Aren't forms just for super showy martial arts stuff?" Eighteen asked.

"You- What- How-" The preteen asked with a horrified look on his face.

"What's wrong shrimp?" She chuckled, finishing off her drink and placing it down.

"How can you not have a fighting form!? With a fighting form it doesn't matter if your enemy is stronger than you or faster, you can take them out. You waste so much energy without the proper movements. It's like rule _number one_ about fighting" He hissed quietly, waving his arms around eccentrically as he tried to explain himself to her.

"Pfft. Look buddy. I have no _fighting form_ and I beat the princes ass black and blue"

"No, I get that just. Look, if you'd had a good fighting form you could have lasted better against Cell…before he transformed" He finished lowly, knowing that even after nine months, bringing up Cell was still a sore topic for her.

"You-…look alright. I get it. Perhaps if I ever join in your training sessions I'll _think_ about it, ok little man?~" She chuckled.

"Ok, ok. No need to poke _more_ fun at me" Gohan replied with a smile and rolling his eyes as he leaned back.

"Bonjour. J'espère que je n'interromps pas quelque chose de trop important mais j'aimerais de l'aide?" (Hello. I hope I'm not interrupting something too important but I'd like some help?)

Looking over at the feminine voice that had spoken, Gohan and Eighteen were met with the sight of a very attractive brown haired woman in a red and blue themed outfit. Said outfit featured closed toe high heeled boots with golden coloured tips. Her right boot was red and her left was blue. Black stockings covered her legs and disappeared under a red and blue dress, the reds and the blues coming from squares along the dress. Along her slender arms were black sleeves that stopped half way between her elbow and her shoulder and came down to her wrist but stopped before covering her palms. Over her blue eyes were a pair of glasses and looped earrings hung from her ears.

"Oh! Uhh, lemme just remember my French….Non, vous n'interrompez rien d'important madame. Comment aimeriez-vous de l'aide? Je serais ravi de vous aider!" Gohan said cheerfully, smiling at the buxom woman. (No, you aren't interrupting anything important ma'am. How would you like some help? I'd be happy to assist you!)

"Oh! You know French as well? That's a welcome surprise!" The woman said with a smile while clapping her hands together, getting confused looks from Gohan and Eighteen.

"Uh, I don't know French but…what's going on?" Eighteen asked, resting her arm over and back of the chair and leaning to the side while simultaneously tilting her head in the same direction. Neither of them noticing the minute widening of the womans eyes as a small shine flashed across them.

"Oh! My apologies! It's a little game I play with myself. I haven't had someone respond with such fluent French before though! I'm Twe-R-Ruby! A pleasure to meet you both~" She stuck out a hand to only Gohan.

"Oh! I'm Son Gohan, this is my friend-" Gohan managed to get out while shaking her hand before Eighteen cut in.

"Lazuli." Eighteen cut in, obviously miffed by Ruby's clear dismissal of her.

"Right. Well I was looking for the Capsule Corporation building in this town?" She asked, getting a wide eyed look and a smile from Gohan.

"Oh! Why's that? If you want Capsule corp stuff you usually just go to a store"

"Oh I uh, I'm looking to get a job as a scientist there" She smiled slightly while pulling her hand back.

"Oh that's awesome! Just go down the street till you reach the t-intersection and take a left. The building will be on your right" Gohan instructed with a kind smile.

"Ah, right. Thank you Gohan" She said with a smile and a wave before bouncing on the spot and walking away.

'_**Wow. That was pathetic even for you. You've seen **__**Gero's-**__** eeeuuuhgghghh**_' A dark voice in Ruby's head spoke, seeming to wretch at speaking the late doctors name.

'_I think that's the only time you've ever felt an emotion other than arrogance_' Ruby thought with an ironically smug tone.

'_**Very funny. But you've seen **__**his**__** satellite footage. You know who he was and yet you still didn't even try to get a taste of him**_' The voice said.

'_People aren't food. And I refuse to let you have even an inch of wiggle room_'

'_**Oh look at the delusional little android. Thinking you're still a human. News flash, you aren't. You aren't a proper human anymore. And you aren't Ruby-**_' The voice purred demonically before Ruby growled and whacked the side of her head.

'_SHUT UP! You don't know anything, you alien parasite!_'

'_**Alien parasite? I'm you! The real you! The **__**strong**__** you! You aren't human anymore! You aren't Ruby Gero! You're **__**Android 21**__**! The malfunctioning little android who's so delusional she cant even ACCEPT WHAT SHE I-AFGHSGGS SGHGGGGHGGHGGHG**_' The voice growled furiously, beginning to scream in pain as Ruby clamped down on her with every ounce of willpower she had.

She stumbled and leant against the side of a building. Wincing and clutching the brick and mortar, her fingers digging into it with more and more ease until she managed to stop herself as her face began to smooth out. Her breathing coming out in heavy pants before she finally opened her eyes, the faintest sheen of sweat on her forehead as she pushed herself off the wall. Looking down at her shaking hands.

"I-I'm not a monster….I-I'm not…"

**XXXxxxXXX**

**Universe 7, Capsule Corp. private medical wing, four hours later**

"Gohan! Gohan what's happened!?" Bulma yelled as she skidded around the corner of the doorway and into the room with a screech of her heels.

"I-its mum! I don't know what happened! Her water broke and she just went down! There was no warning! And her energy keeps dropping lower and lower!" Gohan said, panicked. His eyes wide and his arms and voice similarly wobbling and shaking.

"Alright! Alright, she's on the bed. That's good. Over there, on the wall. Call in three medical robots using the tablet!" Bulma instructed while rapidly putting some gloves on and approaching her.

Gohan followed her instructions at a speed that Bulma could just barely see in an incomprehensible blur. Obviously panicked and desperately hoping that his mother would be ok.

"Bulma, what's happening to her? Is this because of her weakening body? I can stay and help give her energy!" He said, his voice picking up volume as he desperately hoped to be able to help her.

"We don't know what your Ki would do to her Gohan. It's too dangerous." Bulma said firmly, obviously trying to keep calm as the robots came in "I'm sorry but I need you to please leave during this. I'll get Goten out and keep Chi-Chi safe. I promise" She said sincerely, walking over to Chi-Chi who appeared deathly pale and covered in sweat.

"I- but- please- F-fine. I understand….J-just let me know. I'll be outside the room" Gohan said as he stiffly walked out of the room and into the hallway.

Hearing the door click closed behind him, he sighed and rested his forehead against the wall before spinning around and sliding his back down the wall to sit on the ground. Barely even flinching when the turquoise girl sat next to him.

"Are you going to be ok?..." Zangya asked softly, resting her arms on her folded up knees.

"I'll be fine but…..I don't know about mum" He replied just as softly, keeping an eye out for her energy levels as Zangya hugged him to her side.

For the next ten hours he sat there. Quietly talking to Zangya and sensing Chi-Chi's ki. Feeling it drop, stabilize, rise and then drop again over and over. But every time it would drop just a bit further than the last rotation. His heart sinking along with it. Until finally, at the end of the ten hours, when it was at a dangerously low level, she finally stabilized. Gohan hugging Zangya tight and crying in happiness, finally allowing himself to relax and unwi-

Her Ki disappeared.

A choked sob left his mouth as in an instant he was on his feet and in the room, standing in the doorway as Zangya appeared before Bulma holding the door which had been thrown off its hinges and about to hit her by accident.

"MUM!" Gohan shouting hysterically as the cry of a baby suddenly sounded out, making him look over at Bulma as Zangya put the door down.

The blue haired scientist looked like she'd been struck by the ghost of Vegeta as she stared at Chi-Chi. Holding the bundled up form of a baby. Of Gohan's baby brother, Goten.

"S-she's…gone?" Bulma muttered, like she couldn't believe what she was hearing and seeing.

"N-no….S-she can't be! She can't be!" Gohan in denial, fresh tears beginning to stream down his face.

"CHI-CHI!" Bulma screamed, the revelation fully hitting her as she rushed forward. Trying to help the robots that were already scrambling to try and help her.

For a brief moment Gohan staved off the heartbreak, the crushing tidal wave of sadness and anger looming over him and threatening to crush him. But, inevitably, it crashed down when Bulma burst into tears clutching Chi-Chi's hand. The boy going numb for a moment, unaware that Zangya had pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Gohan…" Zangya whispered into his ear as she hugged him from behind.

"MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!" Gohan cried, anger and sadness thick in his voice but his Ki never exploded outwards. There were no transformations, no aura's or shockwaves. Almost as if his Ki dare not even think of touching Chi-Chi's body at a time like this.

And amidst the heartbreak, the tears, and the constant beep of the heartbeat machine. A baby cried, lying next to the cooling body of the mother who had brought him into this world, and the crying brother who would protect him from anything in it.

**XXXxxxXXX**

**FINISHED!**

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter and sorry for the wait. I got about halfway into this chapter then ended up taking a break for a couple weeks before finishing this off. And I know it's an interlude chapter but I like it and think it was needed. Also none of the Universe 6 shenanigans really fit with the pacing and tone of this chapter so I left it out.**

**Oh well!**

**Anyways, if you guys have any ideas for moves, outfits or ideas for the story moving forward feel free to write a review, DM me or join my discord where you can do the same things xP**

**Anyways, hope you've all stayed safe during quarantine and hopefully I'll get the next saga started soon!**

**Adios!**


	7. Android 21 Saga: Beginning

**Hey guys!**

**Welcome to chapter 7! The beginning of the Android 21 Saga and something that I personally have been excited about since the beginning of this fanfic. Chapter 6 got me so hyped that I've actually began writing this a day or two after I posted the chapter XD**

**Now I got a few reviews so I'm gonna be going through them and I hope I answer your questions xP**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

_**Raltol Lotlar:**_** I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! The planning stage was difficult but once I got into the Ruby scene things actually became pretty fun and I got super excited about this arc all over again XD**

_**Thehappy:**_** That's certainly true. And of course he gets to know some sexy ladies xP Our half-saiyan boi needs some love of his own eventually**

_**Kijin666:**_** Don't worry, I have an explanation for that. I've had to change a few things about Buu and the Buu arc to achieve it without time travel or something stupid like that. But I'm quite proud of what I ended up coming up with.**

_**X3runner:**_** So thank you so much for this review! I certainly loved the points you made and the stuff that you enjoyed. And about Gohan training extra hard to protect Goten. That'll certainly be the truth. Goten is going to grow up with a very protective but also very strong older brother xP**

_**Exodus12345:**_** So, I understand where you're coming from but remember that this is far from the same as Canon. In this story depression hit Chi-Chi hard so in addition to not taking care of her body, growing a baby as strong as Goten with a weakening body only made things worse. Which I tried to show with her weakened state and deteriorating looks but I'm not sure if I did it properly.**

**AND THAT'S THE END OF REVIEW REPLIES!**

**I know you guys enjoyed the chapter and I hope that this chapter is just as good if not better so without further interruptions (bar one) I'll be getting right on to the chapter!**

**Discord code: ctMzhq3**

**Donation sites: Plasma Assassin**

**XXXxxxXXX**

**Universe 6, East of the Universe center**

"H-He's a monster! Stop him! Somebody stop him!" A faceless grunt screamed in terror.

The grunt, alongside his comrades, all wore the same outfit. White boots with a black spandex suit on and a white upper breast plate, a helmet similar in colour and shape to Freeza's third form on their heads. All of them having blasters even if half of them didn't use it.

Said grunt that had screamed, one of many, ran away from a blast door as it began to close, blaster fire and ki blasts rained past him and into the hallway past the closing blast doors. All that could be seen was red, pink, blue and yellow energy lighting up and disappearing into dust and smoke. All that could be heard was firing and screaming, both from the people firing and whatever people were still in the hallway.

After what felt like an eternity, the doors were about to close. As the doors began getting closer and closer to locking together, a green, clawed hand clutched the left panel and gripped it tightly, cracking and bending the metal as it began to groan in protest.

With a mighty and terrifying snap, the panel the hand was attached to came free from the sliding mechanism it was attached to, lifting up with the hand and began to be held horizontally to the ground as the figure walked forward, showing the undamaged form of Piccolo.

"I know you all work for the Namekian known as Slug. Tell me where I can find him and you can all survive this. You don't have to die here. _Pick the right option here_." He warned them, glaring at them as his aura swelled up around him enough to be visible to the naked eye and pick up the wind around them.

"We'll never betray Lord Slug!" a soldier yelled out, although his voice cracked halfway through.

Even so he got more than one yell of agreement, ki blasts and blaster fire starting up again.

'Oh jeez. How do the villains always get such devoted minions? I could barely get the elders to listen to me on a good day…' Nail muttered, the blasts looking like they were barely moving through the air at all to Piccolo

"**Power is enticing. Those with weak resolve will often flock to those who promise them power in exchange for loyalty..**" Kami muttered sadly.

'_There's nothing we can do now. No point in deliberating over it_' Piccolo grunted in his head before in a burst of Ki, the door panel in his hand went flying down the hallway, crushing and splitting grunts in two before burying into a wall.

Walking down the hallway, Piccolo saw a grunt that was uninjured but wholly terrified. Shivering and desperately clawing at the ground for purchase to move away but moving too quickly for him to properly move himself. Turning to face him, the Namekian began to walk towards him, getting a terrified scream from the grunt.

"I-I didn't fire! I didn't! I surrender! Oh god please don't kill me! Ple-e-e-easseeee!" The grunt grovelled, clumsily throwing his blaster away and frantically clawing his helmet off.

"Look…" Piccolo sighed "Tell me where Slug is and you can go free. I'm not gonna kill you"

"P-Planet 14B! 14B!" He whimpered, shying away from the tall figure of Piccolo.

'What a nice grunt' Nail chortled inside Piccolo's head.

Without speaking another word, the Super Namekian turned away and stalked back down the hall full of destruction and death. Twisting slightly to avoid hitting his shoulder pads on the door as he went up empty elevator shafts and stairs to finally reach the surface, looking around before finally looking back up. Seeing a small speck in the sky, his ship, and taking off towards it with an explosion of dust and smoke.

**XXXxxxXXX**

**Universe 7, West City Capsule Corp.**

"So Gohan….how's it been?" Bulma asked gingerly as she sat across from the thirteen year old boy holding his baby brother.

"Its….y'know. It's been hard, but Grandpa's been super helpful in moving us in with him. He says that when I'm ready I'll have to go through lessons to be a prince but…..It sounds pretty cool?"

"You just can't feel too excited about it at the moment?" Bulma guessed with a soothing voice.

"Yeah…I-It's gotten slightly easier but it still hurts….so…so much" Gohan explained quietly, holding Goten as he slept.

"I know Gohan but…. Honestly it will always hurt at least a little"

"Yeah…That's what Grandpa keeps saying too. And logically I know that. It's just the emotionally part I need to grasp…..But moving away from depressing topics. Hopefully. What's this I hear about a new lead engineer? Haven't you kept the same six for over a decade now?" He asked while tilting his head to the side curiously.

"We have. But uh…..one of them has come down with a very…_aggressive_ type of cancer" She said uncomfortably.

"Oh….s-so who have you brought on?" He said quickly to try and semi-change the subject.

"Oh she's great! Our very first female lead engineer ever! Basically brand new to the company as well" Bulma said excitedly.

"Oh really? What's she like?"

"Oh well, I haven't met her before either…..too holed up in here you know" She chuckled "But I can call her in now. Especially because….Gohan, look. I know you don't want to think about it. So I thought it would be a good idea to work here. At Capsule Corp. make some money, do something good when you aren't training or learning. You know" Bulma said uncomfortably.

"No, no. I get it. And…..I'll think about it. Thank you though, really. And I'd love to meet whoever this mystery woman is" He smiled gently at her while holding his baby brother.

"Okay!~" Bulma chirped while jumping to her feet "I'll call her in now"

Gohan smiled and nodded, gently rocking Goten back and forth in his arms as he waited for this mystery woman to show up. As he did so he circulated his Ki throughout his body, a type of training he had done with Piccolo ever since he had been kidnapped. The goal being to have such a deep, controlled and thorough understanding of his own Ki that even the slightest disturbance could be felt and recognized.

"Mrs Briefs you called- oh! Son Gohan!~" The roughly 18-19 year old looking girl chirped.

Gohan startled and leant back in his chair as he looked at the doorway. Seeing the vaguely familiar form of Ruby as she stepped inside Bulma's personal lab and workplace. The girl was wearing roughly one-inch block heeled, brown leather boots that came up to roughly about mid-calf on her. Underneath those and stretching up to her hips was a pair of blue skinny jeans but with a fairly loose top around her upper half and tucked into the waist of her jeans with a lab coat over the top of all of this. Her curly auburn hair flowing freely down her back and her earrings and glasses from the last time still on her face as she smiled at him and walked over.

"Oh! You two have met before?" Bulma asked curiously.

"Yes. He helped direct me to the capsule corporation buildings when I first applied for a job" Ruby said with a smile towards Bulma before looking towards Gohan.

In an instant her pleasant but cool demeanor crumbled into nothingness as she held both of her clenched hands above her chest and leant towards him. Her lips slightly parted in awe and her eyes widening and sparkling with uncontained awe and glee.

"Is that a baby!? Oh my gosh. He's so cute! What's his name? How old is he? Oh my gosh he is just the cutest little thing in the entire worlddddd!" She squealed as her face was right in front of Goten's, already obsessed with him after only having met him.

"Uhhh, his name's Goten and he's three months old…" Gohan said, getting whiplash just from her words "Would you uhhh, l-like to hold him?.."

"Ohmygodyesplease" She squealed as she grabbed him and held him, ever so slightly bouncing on the balls of her feet as she held Goten cautiously but softly.

"You seem to like babies Ruby?" Bulma asked with a teasing grin which no one else caught on to.

"Oh yes! I love them! They're so cute and innocent. I just want to hug and dote on every single one I see" Ruby giggled while tickling Goten's nose.

After saying that her smile began to get nervous as she seemed to realize that she was now holding a small, three month old infant. Beginning to lean back slightly even while holding Goten.

"Ruby?.."

"I-I uhhh, c-can someone please take him from me?...I-I-I can't move" She whimpered, worried she would drop him if she so much as even breathed wrong.

Bulma, taking pity on her, walked over and gently plucked the baby from the other scientist's arms. Holding the baby with an ease that only came from a mixture of motherly instincts and practice.

"I'll go take care of Goten. I'll be back in a bit, ok you guys?" She smiled before walking out with the toddler.

"So, uhh, you ok? You seemed to sorta freeze up there" Gohan asked in worry.

"I love babies and children it's just…awkward for me to be around them" She mumbled in embarrassment while rubbing her right elbow with her other hand.

"Awkward? Why's that?" He asked curiously.

"I-I'd rather not talk about it" She said hurriedly, making Gohan blush in embarrassment.

"R-right! Sorry. You don't have to tell me just uh…..S-so you became a lead engineer huh? How'd you achieve that?" He asked to change the subject but was actually curious.

"Oh! Well that's pretty easy. I made some adjustments to already existing tech that some of the lab techs were working on. They seemed stumped on it but they really weren't that hard to solve. Perhaps one of the other lead's hadn't looked at them" She shrugged, but Gohan could tell it was mainly due to her intelligence, knowing that the regular lab techs were well above average on their worst day.

"Oh I know that feeling! Like you look at the schematics and you just don't realise how they don't see the problem right?" Though that knowledge didn't stop him from empathizing with her.

"Exactly! Like, C'est si facile à comprendre" (It's so easy to understand) She replied in French while placing her fingers on her forehead and flicking them off to flick one of her bangs of hair out of her face, only to have it fall back to where it was.

"Oh yeah. Like a lot of amazing things come out of Capsule Corp. but I honestly think that the current lead's have gotten….complacent. They sort of just rely on new ideas to come from the lower ranks and make their way up. But because nobody can figure out how to effectively make them, most new inventions never even reach their desks" Gohan sighed while leaning back in his chair as Ruby sat down in a stool next to his.

"Oh really? I haven't been here long but if that's the case, that's not really good. Innovation and new, exciting ideas should be at the forefront shouldn't they?" She rhetorically questioned him.

"Of course they should!" Gohan laughed "But they're _billionaire geniuses_ and they have so much to do" He joked before snorting as he began to laugh.

Covering her mouth with one of her hands she began to giggle as well. Soon turning into full blown laughter as she nearly fell off her stool.

"I-I needed that. Thank you Gohan" She said after calming down a bit, speaking between giggles.

"Oh, uh. No problem. I'm glad I could help?" He chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

Ruby just took another few moments to calm down, feeling an amazing lightness at the near complete absence of her inner-darkness. Though at the thought of the 'parasyte' she felt it pulse inside her mind and had to push it down from trying to affect her physical body. Hiding a wince as her body throbbed and burnt for a brief half a second, though not that well.

"Ruby? Are you ok? What's wrong?" He asked, noticing her wince and clutch her left thigh tightly, unaware that that was the exact area that her darker self had tried to start surfacing.

"N-nothing! Don't worry about it. It happens all the time" She weakly smiled, her grip beginning to loosen on her thigh.

"That's not good…" He pointed out worriedly.

"Am I interrupting something?" Bulma's amused voice called out, making them both turn towards her, Ruby jumping at the chance to change topics.

"No, no. Nothing at all Mrs Briefs! Gohan and I were just talking about my new position is all" Ruby said happily while standing up, Gohan doing the same but for different reasons.

"What! No we- Huuuuagggh" Gohan wheezed while inhaling as Ruby quickly stomped on his foot with her heel while smiling at Bulma, the wind picking up a bit but just little enough that she already had a plan if either of them brought it up.

Luckily though Gohan almost immediately clutched his foot with a strangled cry and began to bounce around on one leg, Bulma placing a hand over her mouth to hide what started as giggles and ended up in full blown hysteria.

"Oh. Oh that was beautiful. N-naughty, naughty Gohan! Talking about things you shou-" Bulma cracked up again, leaning on the doorway as Gohan stopped bouncing, still balancing on one leg as he bent over while clutching his foot tighter.

Despite being the one to do it Ruby couldn't help but giggle for a moment before remembering what Gohan had seen and panicking a bit and turning to Bulma.

"A-ah. Mrs Briefs today was my day off so would I be allowed to go now? Please? It's important" She said, trying not to sound panicked as best she could.

"G-go ahea-" She burst out in another fit of giggles "H-have great day" And without another word Ruby quickly left.

After a couple more seconds the blue haired scientist straightened out while still giggling slightly. Still resting on the doorway but now in a more relaxed way rather than desperately not trying to fall over.

"S-so enjoy your chat with Ruby?.." She asked, a quiet giggle leaving her lips.

"Yeah it….really wasn't too bad. It was quite nice actually. But….Bulma there's something weird about her.." He muttered, slowly lowering his foot back down and staring at the door.

"Weird. How so?" Bulma asked cautiously. The events since Raditz having made her much more cautious than she was as a teenager.

"I don't sense any malice or darkness from her but its weird….that stomp hurt much more than it should have…and it created wind pressure" Gohan mumbled, holding his chin before his eyes widened and he looked over at her "Bulma I think she has Ki!"

"What? No way! Wouldn't you have sensed that?" She asked, looking back at the closed door and then back to her godson.

"I mean. Not necessarily" He said with a shrug "Her ancestors must be from an alien race or something. It'd have to be genetic otherwise we would have noticed her by now. At least dad…at least he would have. And it's much easier to modulate your energy output if you suppress it so.."

"What? You think she's taught herself to suppress her energy to avoid being detected?"

"No no no! Not detected, singled out. Most species cant naturally sense Ki so she probably doesn't even know how to do it or that it can be done. So it would probably be so people didn't prejudice her…."

"If you're right I feel sorry for her…that would have been horrible to go through" Bulma muttered sadly, looking back at Gohan and seeing him deep in thought, staring at the floor while tapping his foot.

For another few minutes silence stretched on in the lab before Bulma finally spoke up, having gotten a bit uncomfortable.

"Gohan?"

"Bulma. I'm going to teach her!" He exclaimed, smacking his closed fist in his other hand.

"What!?" The woman screamed, jumping and leaning back from the teen.

"Yeah! She's only four or five years older than me and if she can so effortlessly hurt me in my base form she must have a heap of Ki! Oh my Dende that was probably what her wincing from before was!" He realized, smacking himself in the head.

"Wait what? Wincing? She's hurt?" Bulma asked in worry.

"Yeah, that's what we were talking about before you got back. But I think I know why! She doesn't know how to properly regulate her energy so it just kept growing and growing in her. It's like a pressure bo- uhhhh, bad imagery" He muttered while paling as he saw her horrified look "I-I'm just going to go! I'll come pick up Goten tonight or tomorrow, bye!" He said hurriedly while running out.

**XXXxxxXXX**

**Universe 7, Earth, forest outside West City**

Ruby leant her back against a tree and stared up at the canopy, her breathing slightly heavier but nothing even close to what most people would be. With the distance she had run and the speed she had done so.

'_**Holy shit you are pathetic. He was right there! Right in front of you! AGAIN! How can you have just not even tried to eat him!**_'

'_I'm not like you! I'm not a monster! Not a vile, uncaring parasite!_'

'_**And there you go with that Parasyte bullshit again! I'm you! The real you! You may call me a parasite but you're a genetic experiment taking the name of a dead woman!~**_'

'_SHUT UP! ITS MY NAME! RUBY! ITS MY-_'

'_**Your body isn't the same! Your genetics aren't the same! You have no memories of 'being' Ruby Gero! You aren't even the proper age! You're back to being a teenager! You ARE Android 21! You ARE me! And you continue to ignore your purpose to play at being human when that isn't even the MAJORITY of your DNA anymore!**_' The dark, purring voice mocked her. Trying to drive her closer and closer to unleashing her anger.

With a scream, Ruby clenched her fists and let them hit the ground, a massive shockwave of Ki coming off of her as the ground exploded outwards. Trees and boulders being ripped up and flung away from her with speed that would have been barely trackable by any humans if they had seen it.

"Woah! It's worse than I thought. Ruby! Ruby are you ok?" Gohan called out, landing next to her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

Whipping her head up towards him she let out a startled scream and twisted away, the pink that had been encasing her arms disappearing in a distance, luckily hidden by the dust.

'_**GOD FUCKING DAMMIT NO!**_' The voice screamed in fury as Ruby panted and looked at Gohan in fear.

"Y-you shouldn't-….N-no. What are you doing here?.."

"Ruby. I need you to listen to me!" Gohan said, holding his hands out non threateningly and taking a step forward "I know how to use that energy as well! I know it's building up inside you, it hurts. I know it does"

Ruby blinked in surprise before her genius intellect caught up with his words and churned through them at ridiculous speeds.

'_He thinks it's just a Ki buildup….I-I can work with this! Yes! Once I get training above instincts from these cells I'll be able to be me!_' She thought joyously, unaware what the genetics that made up the 'parasite' were and how to properly deal with it.

"But I can help you! With training, with my help. I can introduce you to my friends. We can all use that power. We can help teach you to control it, we can take the pain away!" He said desperately, taking another few steps forward.

"Yes! Please! I-I don't know how to control it! I-It just keeps building up inside!" She cried out, talking about the voice in her head, even if she knew what he was really talking about.

"Ok, ok that's great! I-If you want… I can take you further out. A desolate wasteland where no one can get hurt and we can start practicing. I-Is that ok with you?.." He asked cautiously, not wanting to set her off or more importantly, scare her away.

"Yeah, yes of course. Please. The sooner the better" She said truthfully, slowly walking over and hugging Gohan, though she may or may not have been smothering her in his chest "Thank you Gohan…"

Gohan, despite blushing like a tomato, took it in stride and awkwardly hugged her back before pulling away the moment he could. Trying his best to hide and get rid of his blush before she saw.

"O-okay let's go. I'll have to carry you. If that's okay of course! I can always ask Bulma to send a vehicle if-" He was cut off by her soft giggling.

"I'm fine with it Gohan just….I want to get started as soon as possible, please?" Gohan gave her a serious look and nodded walking over and holding her bridal style.

"Oh! Just uh….This will be a new experience so just…don't panic and. Try not to look down the first time" He awkwardly warned her.

"Huh?" She gave him a blank, confused look.

All she got in reply was Gohan flaring his white aura and rocketing into the sky, cracking the ground beneath his feet as he did so.

**XXXxxxXXX**

**AND THERE WE HAVE IT! THE END!**

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! It took me just over two weeks to complete (16 days since Chapter 6 was released) and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out.**

**Don't worry, For those of you bringing up her Majin side and why she has it so early I do have an explanation which will be revealed later. So patience is key xP**

**Also I'm curious. How interested in the Universe 6 shenanigans are you guys? Cause I won't be completely getting rid of it but how often do you guys reckon I should show it? Leave your answers in reviews or in PM's and I'll take them all into consideration~**

**Anyways I can't wait to see what you guys have to say.**

**Adios!**


	8. Revelation of Majin 21

**Hey guys!**

**Welcome to Chapter 8…which I'm totally not excited about. I didn't start writing this before Chapter 7 was even finished being edited. Shut up.**

**How'd you guys enjoy it? A little setup to start the arc off, as all good arcs need. I just hope that I didn't make it too boring or cheesy XD**

**ONTO THE REVIEW REPLIES!**

_**LorcanShade:**_** Thank you for the review and I'm glad that you're enjoying it! I try to keep it on Gohan most of the time but there's also quite a bit happening in Universe 6 that I can't help but want to show you all xP**

_**X3runner:**_** Your guess is actually spot on! I'm surprised somebody guessed that this early XD And all the funny interactions are sure to come. As soon as we get passed this saga xP**

_**Thewittywhy:**_** Thank you so much! Stuff like characterization is something I'm always worried about so I'm glad you think I'm doing it well!**

**AND THAT'S THE END OF REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Now onto the Android 21 Sagaaaaa!**

**XXXxxxXXX**

**Universe 7, Apartment, One month later**

'_**Oh what's this? Getting all dressed up for a night on the town?**_' The dark voice inside Ruby's head mocked her.

Scowling, Ruby looked in the mirror. Seeing herself in the uniform she had been wearing when she first met Gohan. Tying her hair back in a ponytail while scrunching up her nose to stop her glasses from slipping down before she could adjust them.

'_Shut up. I'm growing stronger every day and soon I'll be able to shut you out completely_' She snapped, having gotten more and more annoyed with the voice who had seemed much more chatty lately.

'_**Oh really now?~**_' In an instant a burning, inconceivable pain flared through her body made all the muscles in the left side of her body seize up.

With a cut-off, pained cry she collapsed onto her side. Screaming in pain and clutching the left side of her abdomen with her right hand as she slowly squirmed her way up onto her knees. Kneeling on the floor panting and gritting her teeth in pain, having broken out in an almost instant sweat. Rolling her eyes to look up at the mirror she froze, her eyes shrinking in horror at the pink skin tone and black and red eye that took over the left side of her body. Her auburn hair having turned white at the root, the parts of it on the left side of her body anyways.

'_N-no…What? NO!_' Flaring her Ki enough that her bed struck the wall and her mirror shattered, not into shards but into a fine powder due to its fragility and proximity to her.

'_**Grrr…..Heh. No matter. With every passing moment, I get closer to freedom~ And once I reach the surface I'm **__**never**__** leaving again**_' The voice purred and Ruby could almost imagine red eyes gleaming in fog and shadows.

Panting, almost on the verge of hyperventilating, Ruby looked down at her hands, seeing no sign of the bubblegum pink skin tone she had seen in the mirror. Scrambling to her feet, she launched herself onto her bed and searched around in the sheets, finding her phone and quickly turning the camera on. Flipping it around she looked at herself and sighed in relief when all she saw was her normal self staring back.

'_And with every passing moment…I come closer to shutting you out __forever_' She growled back hatefully while pocketing her phone.

'_**Hmph. Sure~**_' The voice purred as Ruby started walking out of her apartment '_**Tick tock 21~ Tick, tick, tock~**_'

**XXXxxxXXX**

**Universe 6, Dark Empire planet 14B**

"Goddammit Raditz, you useless welp. Even after a year you still can't handle something like this" Nappa growled while blasting down a soldier who screamed in pain before dropping to the ground uselessly.

Looking to his left his tail uncurled from his waist and in a flash was wrapped around something else, namely a grunt's neck. The grunt desperately clawed at the tail while it began to choke him.

"Fuck you! It's not my fault that the 'great and powerful' Nappa can't do the one thing he said he would!" Raditz snapped while crawling out of a crater. He had been knocked into it while charging an attack aimed at the planet's surface.

There was a sickening snap and the grunt dangling from Nappa's tail suddenly went limp before being dropped to the ground. Nappa turning around and glared daggers at Raditz. The burly general starting to power up a ball of energy.

"Want to try that again Raditz?"

"I-I uhhh, W-what I meant to sa-" **Pipipipipip!**

Both Saiyan's blinked in surprise as their scouters began to go off, unable to read the power level but able to see it approaching rapidly. Far **too** rapidly in both of their opinions, as the cliff face beside them suddenly cracked open and a large, dark green body sped out of the dust, past them and through the ground before hitting a boulder and abruptly stopping even as the boulder shattered into dust and pebbles.

A dark, deep, laugh from the body who had just been ragdolled past them and into the boulder. A small shockwave of some kind coming from the figure and blowing all the dust away as they stepped out of the crater, their impact with the boulder had created with a small grunt.

What stood before the two saiyan's was the tall, scarred, imposing form of Slug himself. The buff Namekian grinned while wiping some dust off one of his shoulders.

"Well well well~ Look at the little son of Katat. All grown up, even made it to the status of a Super Namekian with two fusions, well. Heh, technically one" He grinned as the dust from the cliff face was blown away by the entrance of Piccolo.

"And look at you. Getting the shit beat out of you by little old me" Piccolo grinned, cracking his neck while his eyes shifted over to the two Saiyans "Hmph. I'll leave Tien and Yamcha to deal with you two" He turned back to Slug

"Bah! Forget those weaklings over there, couldn't even handle a love tap and speaking of which, don't think I don't appreciate your strength. You may not have been born a Super Namekian such as I, but the strength you've gained is certainly substantial. Almost as great as our elite in the hayday. Why if I hadn't found a travelling Super Namekian in this universe I reckon I would be pretty screwed myself" He grinned, the wind beginning to pick up around him.

"W-what the hell!? T-that's the bastard I killed on that backwater planet!" Nappa yelled as the winds continued to pick up.

"F-forget that! I-Isn't that the guy we're supposed to be sabotaging!?" Raditz yelled, paling and pointing at Slug.

With a roar of energy Slug began to raise his power from the suppressed state it had been in before. Both of the Saiyans screaming in surprise and trying to dig themselves into the ground to avoid getting blown away. Meanwhile Piccolo grit his teeth and stayed standing in a relaxed manner, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't know what other vile Namekian you found in this universe but you still aren't as strong as me" Piccolo grunted as he unfolded his arms.

"Heh. Fun fact kid. When fusing with us Universe 7 Namekians. It seems like consent isn't necessary" He grinned while raising an outstretched hand in piccolo's direction.

"You…You sick monster!" Piccolo growled, sliding into a fighting stance.

"Monster. Saviour. Emperor. Call me whatever you wish. But I'm about to show you, and those little minions, true terror" He grinned, sliding his feet apart and lowering himself down with his palm still raised in Piccolo's direction and facing the sky.

"Are you deaf? I already told you I'm stronger than you!" Piccolo growled while flaring his Ki.

"Heh. Even with that power level you're still a novice aren't you brat? Power doesn't account for everything. In fact, technique plays far more of a factor than power ever will. And the dark zones of both Universes are _full_ of technique's waiting to be pilfered" With a grunt the Emperor's Ki flared up around him again.

His white Ki formed an almost flame-like aura around him as a ball of black, wispy energy formed over his hand, a smaller aura within his flaring Ki appeared as what appeared to almost be ink began wafting off of him.

"First lesson. No one faces me and lives!" He stomped his foot off and in an explosion of earth and speed he shot towards Piccolo, his face set in dark, perverse glee.

**XXXxxxXXX**

**Universe 7, Empty wasteland**

"Yeah, there we go Ruby. You're getting the hang of it!" Gohan said excitedly, bobbing and weaving around blows with a practiced ease "Though you have to twist your hips a little more. You can't just copy me and be done with it" He teased, grabbing her ankle and flinging her to the side.

Flaring her Ki the girl just leaving her teens flipped and slid along the ground. Straightening herself out once enough of her speed had been siphoned off, stumbling a bit once she came to a stop.

"Ok Ruby! Uhhhh, perhaps we should move onto Ki practice now!...Y-yeah, that sounds right" Gohan mumbled to himself, obviously still not used to being the one in charge of training.

"Uhh, yeah sure. The faster the better!" She said, hopping over to him.

"Alright. So flair your Ki as much as you can ok?" Gohan said, beginning to grow unnerved by her proximity for some reason.

He nodded and smiled, not acting off from what Gohan had seen of her over this last month but yet something in her aura, the general feeling she gave off, was unnerving some deep-seated instinct and making the hair on the back of his head raise up.

Silently, odd given his past experiences and battles, she began flaring her Ki around her. A white aura appearing around her, and beginning to peel off dirt and stones from the surface where they stood. But as her power output kept growing, so did the alarms inside Gohan's head, the teen beginning to break out in a cold sweat as basically every muscle in his body tensed up.

Ruby continued to increase her power output, unaware of the pink beginning to seep into her own white aura, a fact that had Gohan's eyes widening.

"Ruby! Ruby stop!" He yelled out while raising a hand in her direction.

A shockwave of ki and air combined hit him and made him slide back, gritting his teeth and ascending to his perfected Super Saiyan form to stop himself from sliding back any further. Looking up at her, through the stinging dust, he saw a horrifying sight.

Ruby began to scream in pain while dropping to her knees. Clutching her head as he skin began to turn pink, her hair draining of color. Her screams began to pick up in both intensity and pain, her voice cracking and cutting in and out as her voice box was pulled to its very limits. Her aura, now fully pink, beginning to grow larger and more potent.

"RUBYYYY!" The sound of a cannon going off was heard as one last shockwave burst through the wasteland.

The shockwave left cracks for miles, obliterating anything close and sending boulders and rocks flying well off into the distance. The pink Ki tearing through the earth and carving a crater large enough to fit a city inside before finally dying down.

Gohan meanwhile coughed and floated down, landing on the floor of the crater while looking towards its epi-center. Swiping dust out of the air and looking around.

"Ruby? Ruby! Where are you?" Reaching out with his senses he found her not far from him and froze.

Darkness. Darkness was all he could sense from her. Enough that he could feel his instincts trying to push his body to ascend to Super Saiyan 2. Wanting desperately to release the gate trapping a large portion of his Ki away but his more rational, logical side locked it away still.

"Ah, so we finally meet Son Gohan~" His pupils dilated at the sound of the smooth, seductive voice coming from Ruby, still hidden by dust "And about Ruby? Heh, 21 actually. She's not here at the moment. But don't worry-" A hand was suddenly gripping his face "I can take a message for her~"

His aqua eyes seemed to widen in slow motion as the world struggled to keep up with the speed that the woman had moved at, the ground cracking and flying in the air towards them, except they flew around them in an almost V-formation. The hand on his face tightening up and between the gaps in her fingers he could see her face. Eyes as red as his own blood stared at him and sharp teeth were shown in a dark, malicious grin as her body began to flex. He felt himself beginning to move, falling backwards faster than he could hope to catch himself, his eyes narrowing in a deadly glare, a snarl stretching his lips.

And then the back of his head hit the floor, and the crater exploded once more.

**XXXxxxXXX**

**Hey guys!**

**I'm all done with chapter 8, in a weirdly consistent/rapid upload schedule which definitely isn't usual for me. So please don't expect more of this going forward XD**

**Anyways I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I've been planning this saga for a while, at least the major parts of it, and I'm super excited about it! But regardless! I can't wait to hear your thoughts and I'll see you next time!**

**Adios!**


End file.
